Scarlet's Basketball (Sukaretto no Basuke)
by Shiyami Fumetsu
Summary: 'Yo! I'm Akairyuuno Shana' she introduced herself. 'Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you' Kuroko lowered his head for a bit. 'Did he just say Kuroko Tetsuya? You're kidding right' Shana thought then howled in laughs at the impossibility. 'I, a human in flesh lived on the planet Earth travelled into fictional world of Kuroko no Basuke.' 'Isn't mind blowing? Damn yes is it.' SelfInsertOC
1. Chapter 1:

_**Title:**_ Scarlet's Basketball (Sukaretto no Basuke)

 _ **Summary:**_ The freaking saga of eccentric girl's 360 degree twisted turn of her life.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ Because red isn't just the color of fate.

 _ **Pairing:**_ OC X Generation of Miracles.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Well, I don't own any Kuroko no Basuke's Characters, canon plot and events. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The OC, invented twist of plot and this fanfic (story) is mine though.

 _ **Warning:**_ Language, Violence, any possible spoiler.

 _ **Author's note:**_ My apology for my wrong grammar or any misusage of words. This story is Unbetaed. The story begins at Teiko Arc anyway. Enjoy reading.

'…..' – Inner thoughts.

 **''….''** **– Spoken words.**

* * *

スカーレット

 _ **Su**_ -longetivity _**Ka**_ -flower _**Re**_ -rule,order _**To**_ -to fly

* * *

I bolted upright in my bed, sighing heavily. Using my right hand, I pushed my bright deep red bangs away from my face then wiped gently my sweaty forehead.

'' **Damn, it's too ho-''**

I paused.

'Crimson?'

I got a stray long crimson hair and hold it in front of my eyes.

'When the hell did I dye my hair?'

Then I threw off the blankets, as I jumped off the bed silently, I saw a full body length mirror around the corner of the room. I walked towards to it until I saw an unbelievable view.

I gasped at my reflection with saucer eyes and mouth hanging opened.

The girl-I was staring back at 5 foot tall girl. My tiny hands were shaking while caressing my soft, silky, pure crimson locks that went beyond my tiny waist and wide hip.

I noticed that I was wearing only in a pair of underwear. My forefinger poked one of soft very small breast that was perfectly fitted in blue baby bra.

Next, I gazed on the upper and lower limbs of my body. I have pair of smooth porcelain skin, slim legs and arms. Lastly, shifting my big eyes at my rounded doll face with baby fat cheeks, I nearly stumble on my feet at my eyes' odd colors.

'' **It's heterochromatic eyes''**

While my right eye is as dark as the night sky, my left eye is as bright as the sun.

'' **It's freaking cool though, dark blue and gold!''** feeling slightly fascinated.

'' **However-''**

I blinked in confusion and horror as I pointed out the truth.

'' **This. Is. Not. My. Body.''**

'' **I'm inside of someone's body!''** I exclaimed.

'Waah-what? What the fuck is going on?'

'Holy-Whose body I got into?'

'When the hell it happened? This is just a dream, right?'

'Why, why the fuck this happened to me in all of the living creatures in the world?!'

'And, most importantly, where on earth am I?'

I took a glance at my surrounding, and it's crystal clear, that this is not my room. Grunting,

I walked back and sat slowly on the bed, trying my best not to have a panic attack. But, my body was betraying me and doesn't stop shaking in shock. For a moment, I felt my mind lost in the labyrinth of void and blankness, leaving me completely speechless.

Slowly regaining my composure, I was trying to analyze my situation.

'What is kind of twisted travelling is this? It doesn't support the mythical Egypt resurrection concept thing, because I'm certain I didn't die before I came here. As far as I remembered, I was playing League of Legends in my room all night until I fell asleep. Maybe my soul has the ability to travel into someone's body while my physical body is at rest. If that's the case, why it doesn't happen a long time ago, I never had encounter a mind blowing level of phenomenal occurrence like this back then in my entire human life! Or maybe-'

'' **Itachi Uchiha became real and casted his powerful genjutsu, Tsukoyomi on me?''** I joked out of sudden. Laughing loudly, I can't believe that I managed to pull out a lame pun like that despite of my current predicament.

'Well, we can simply said, this is what you called Madness'

* * *

Minutes passed, I got bored of wishing something to happen. I was waiting for that 'thing' that might help me to solve or push me to some progress about this unusual and irrational matter.

This, mysterious, interesting, yet terrifying 360 degree turned of event in my life. Despite of the shocking impossibility, I know that this isn't a dream or an illusion, also I never ever into drugs nor has a mental illness. I'm perfectly imperfect sane human being right now. Everything seems and felt real although it doesn't make sense.

Frowning deeply, I massaged my throbbing head to ease down my headache. I roamed my eyes at things around the well painted huge white room with sliding glass windows, red long curtains fabricated with high quality and finest cloth, there are also some expensive chandeliers and portraits as decorations.

I noticed something besides the flat screen TV and stereo, there, on the top of a table, a red medium size laptop. My hand grabbed it and place on the soft mattress of the queen sized bed. Humming in surprised when I found out it's on and the language and input interface is written and displayed in Japanese characters.

'' **Japanese huh?''** I smirked.

Feeling a little bit satisfied that somehow luck was on my side. Well, I'm relieved that my mom taught me to read, speak and write using Japanese language before even though we aren't living in Japan nor were not born as Japanese.

As a first baby step, I looked up for the current place, time and date. It's 15th day of April, 05:00 o'clock AM. Location: Tokyo, Japan. I froze instantly on my position.

'' **Tokyo, Japan?''**

'' **Are you fucking kidding me?''**

Then I accessed the internet, entered a link to determine my I.P Address and to confirm my location. I reenter again. Same result.

'' **I'm here in Tokyo, Japan for fucking real!''**

Then I went into some social sites. I was astonished when one same account was still log in.

'Is this her-my account?'

I clicked the profile and found some useful information. It is confirmed that I-she own these accounts. Pictures blurted out the facts. It's me. And also, my name, the name of real owner of this body is Akairyuuno Shana.

'' **It sounds more like a codename. Akai Ryuu no Shana? Does it mean Shana's Red Dragon?''**

I laughed at my funny interpretation. Then she's a Japanese middle school girl, same age with me, 12-13 years old, and currently attends the Teiko Middle School.

I chuckled. 'Teiko?' Teiko Middle School from Kuroko no Basuke Series was I automatically thought.

I'm not surprised at all, I can't tell if it's either a coincidence or not. It's just sometimes the author or writer uses real life things as a reference for their works, to add some spices of reality into it. For example, places, historical events and even famous and notable people.

I also saw a sticky note on the desktop containing important school events, class schedules and some stuff. My different color pair of eye widen, the first day of class is on 15th day of April. It's today!

'' **Seriously?!''** I shouted. It's getting annoying. My life, everything isn't right. I just want to go back at my real body and resume my peaceful solitude type of life. I don't need this crappy rich kind of lifestyle and status. The hell I'm already a graduating high school student back then, it's too boring to take middle school again.

I sighed heavily. If nothing goes right. There's only one thing I can do-

I lay down, closed my eyes and let the darkness hugged me. -Go to bed and sleep.

'Hah, suck my fucked up life'

* * *

The moment I woke up again from a deep slumber, I just realized that I was awaken and greeted by none other than my archenemy, the inescapable 'Reality'.

'' **Ah, fine you win!''** I yelled in defeat. Well it can't be helped, this is my life now. I'm Akairyuuno Shana, a middle school crimson haired girl with queer pair of orbs. However, it's just a name and physically appearance anyway so it's nothing I need to fuss and brood like a frightened lost puppy. In spite of the unexplainable event happened, it would never change the fact that I am 'ME'.

'I am my demon.'

So, I won't do such troublesome thing called "impersonation". As if I would bother to act like the real Akairyuuno Shana, I own this body now so is my new life. I have the power and freedom to live my life how I want it to be. So in the end, I am still the winner, I didn't lose anything, it doesn't matter if it's a change or special kind of life twist, as long as I'm alive all I would do from now on, is to keep on moving forward for better or worst. I won't let the past be a hindrance instead it'd serves as a remainder, the present would be my ultimate inconsistent endless journey and lastly I believe that future is something I can create but might not I fully expected and predicted.

I got up, walked towards a sliding door of presumably the bathroom. Grinning excitedly, I scanned the bathtub, sink, shower, and other bathroom equipment and bathing soaps, shampoo, etc. They all look like made with very high quality and pretty expensive. I took off my piece of clothing, and then slid my body in elegant shiny red bathtub filled with cherry and vanilla scented liquid soap.

As soon I finished my refreshing bath, I putted a clean towel around my naked wet body. Next to the bathroom, there's another sliding door. When I got inside, my jaw almost dropped in awe. It's a walk in closet! On the row of shelves, tons of different kind and style clothes, shoes, dresses, hats, are all neatly folded and hanged properly. There are also a glass cabinet filled jewelries made with pure gold and real precious stones like diamonds, ruby and many more.

Again, I was fucking speechless for the second time.

'Just how rich my family is? How can they afford to buy those overwhelming expensive big and little things in my room? For me this is too much, I'm not a materialistic kind of person nor obsessed with moneys. Moving around, I finally found my school uniform. It's composed of pleated dark blue almost black skirt with white lining, an underneath baby blue cotton polo with dark blue ribbon and white coat long sleeves with a patch of school logo stitched on the upper left side of the cloth.

The idea of wearing a short skirt and showing my bare pair of legs discomforted me so I decided to look a trouser with the same color of the skirt. I got a pair of clean bra, panty, cycling short, and also a black leather belt.

Now that I'm fully clothed, I examined myself in the mirror. The top and pants is big enough to hide my feminine curves. Someone might mistakenly for a boy at the first look, but my baby face and very long and thick crimson hair were not enough to conceal the fact that I'm a girl.

'Ah, I don't care.'

I'm just strongly disagreed and not comfortable of wearing a skirt and dresses. I run a comb on my long fresh bloody colored locks then the clock on wall caught my attention. It's already 7:45 am. There is only 15 minutes left before my first class starts.

I got everything I needed, one notebook is enough, mechanical pencil, school I.D, a red smartphone and headphone on top of the table, extra shirts, P.E uniform, pair of golden rubber shoes, and black hoodies. Then I did a quick research on my laptop about the school location and transportation fees.

'The school is just nearby.' I run silently downstairs, not forgetting my wallet and house keys.

'My assumption is right' I got a view of the whole building, this time I'm not surprised when I found out that this is a condominium and I'm the only one live here.

'Where are my supposedly parents? Hmm, I'll do a few investigations about it after school.'

I wore my school shoes and locked the door. At the huge garage, I saw 3 different expensive stylish cars, 2 motorcycles, a mountain bike and gold and black skateboard. I smiled in glee. I don't know how to drive a car nor a motorcycle, but aside from basketball, skating is also one of my passions. With my new baby, I hopped on it and skated on the way to the school.

* * *

Japan is really a beautiful place especially when its spring season, the unique and serene dancing of Cherry Blossoms trees with the wind is really captivating. Pink leaves were everywhere, falling like a snow in the winter. It was hard to believe its spring because today the blue skies are clear, countable clouds can be seen floating around.

7:50 am, I arrived and stood before the entrance of Teiko Middle School.

" **Cool."** I muttered in amazement. It's huge, simple yet elegant. For unknown reason, students are scattered everywhere, there are some long wooden tables, folding chairs and bundle of papers. I strolled warily inside, my eyes roamed around as I keep myself in shadows to avoid getting other's attention. I kept on walking and observing.

'Ah, I see. The upperclassmen also started to recruit new members to join their clubs, they particularly targeted the freshmen. Hmm, I heard Teiko's Basketball Team is known because of its strong and talented players, I wonder if they have girls' basketball club here.' I pouted when I realize the obvious answer to my inquiry.

'Without basketball staying in this school will be definitely boring.' I uttered. I was thinking to ask directly the Head Coach the Teiko Basketball Club, maybe they might let join me despite of my gender or let me borrow one of their Gym. I wouldn't know if I don't try.

'Then, I'll visit it later, before I go home.' I heard a very loud announcement telling the freshmen to go to a certain place in school for short ceremony. I just rolled my eyes and settled not to attend the assembly.

'School policy my ass.'

* * *

It's already afternoon, and I was still here at the school, wandering around the school campus whole day. I felt lazy and thought I would only get bored listened to subjects I already take up before so I decided not to attend any of my classes. Whilst I was riding my skateboard towards the direction of Basketball Gymnasium, something caught my eye. I passed by a tall guy who's hair color is also weird like mine. It's shines brightly, and has the same intensity of sun natural color, yellow. I never got the chance to see his face, only his slight slouch broad back.

At Teiko's Gymnasium, where the Teiko's Basketball Club was currently holds the placement test. In which, players where divided into three strings, 1st, 2nd and 3rd strings. Only the 1st string gets to play in official games as part of regular roster.

As the test was done, a middle aged man, with dark brown hair, wore framed glasses, and black formal attire with dark blue necktie, one of coaches was announcing the test results in front of the nervous and desperate players hoping to get in 2nd string at least. His name is Sanada.

'' **First, third string.''**

'' **Line up in front of the third string coach when your name is called. #2, Nobou Saito.''** He began to recite the names of the players who got it the 3rd strings.

Among the players, there is a petite, fragile, small build boy for a basketball player, whose spikey hair is as blue as the day sky, he has roundish face and has owlish deep blue pair of eyes that are usually expressionless.

'' **#31,Tetsuya Kuroko. That is all.''** He was surprised when his name was called.

'' **Next, second string.''**

'' **All right, I'm on the second string!''**

'' **Good job!''**

While the others were celebrating in joy because they managed to get in the second strings, Kuroko lowered his head in disappointment with gloomy face he remembered his friend's letter for him, and their promise.

'I'm certain that Ogiwara-kun is doing his best to get in regular. I can't. I won't give up here, not until we fulfill our promise. I'll practice harder!' Although he didn't get in 2nd string and ended up in 3rd strings, he still determined and wanted to play basketball for his friend, for their promise, he will get stronger. He joined the line up with the 3rd strings members. He and others were astonished when they heard the coach's next announcement.

'' **Next, I'm announcing the first string.''**

'' **Did he say first string?''**

'' **He's kidding, right?''**

'' **#8, Daiki Aomine.''** Sanada called. Aomine is 175 cm tall boy, with brown skin, his quite short hair is navy blue, and is parted on his right side. His dark blue eyes are slightly squinted. He was wearing a darker shade of blue sleeveless shirt, gray short and black Air Jordan shoes.

'' **#11, Shintaro Midorima.''** Another name was called. He is quite big and tall. He has short, dark green hair, and parted to the left. He has light green eyes with visible long eye lashes. He was wearing black framed glasses that are framed on all sides except the top, gray shirt, black short and white basketball shoes with dark blue streaks.

'' **#23, Atsushi Murasakibara.''** The next person is abnormally tall for someone his age. He is 186 cm with huge body. He has chin length lavender hair and violet droopy eyes. He was wearing black shirt, dark red short and white basketball shoes with red pattern streaks.

'' **#29, Seijuro Akashi.''** He was the last person who joined the first string. Akashi is 158 cm tall, he's quite small and has bright red-pinkish spikey hair that is parted to the left. His vertical eyes are also red. He was wearing a dirty white shirt, blue shorts and white basketball shoes with gray streak similar to Atsushi's.

'' **That is all.''** The Coach said as ending remark.

Kuroko and the third strings members looked in awe as they watched the four people on the right side, they are the only ones got in the first string after the placement test.

* * *

Shana arrived at the Gym. She was expecting to see a practice game or players do their basketball training. She saw a group of people assembled on the left side with a coach in front discussing something to them. Near them, there are five people, a coach in formal suit and four boys with distinguishable hair colors. Green, Red, Purple, Navy Blue and a guy with light blue hair in third string?

'Hmm, two coaches-'

And two groups.'

'The group on the left has many members while the other one only has four members.' Shana smirked as she realized something.

'Not bad Teiko, so you also have that 'String System', only those who are in the first string have the chance to be in regular team and will participate in official games, while those who are belongs to lower strings can't. But-'

'Teiko has its own 'string system'.

Then a frown formed on her doll face. Their string system is like a strainer. They will filter first the players by testing their capabilities. After they found their needed players, they separate the chosen ones, (players who have great potential and skills) from the others. Then that's where 1st string, 2nd string and 3rd string concept made. This system is very effective especially if the school has a great level of prioritizing 'victory', they not just win tournaments but can also produce formidable young players easily every year.

To put it bluntly, they will isolate the strong in the 1st string and the weak in the 2nd and 3rd string. Another thing is they only focus, used different kind of training and probably has special treatment on the 1st string members. Although, they still train those players on the 2nd and 3rd strings and keep on motivating them. There's a hidden dark truth behind their actions.

'They can't bring out everyone's potential because they don't have the 'right' and 'enough' power to do it. They only hope, though.'

Teiko needs players who already have given skills, strong body and mental build. Players who are already came out from their protective shells and now in the state of growing. They don't have time for those who were still breaking their shells. There is a high possibility that Teiko's training goals is not to help the players, but to force them to grow up in quick and harsh way.

'It's not a natural growing'

The fact is all of the players are still children. If the pros are they will get stronger and become unstoppable young players someday. The consequence will be-.

'Their fresh and young bodies will suffer a temporary or permanent damage.' This is highly applies to 1st string members.

'Man, they lack one of the important recipes in basketball. This club lacks patience.'

Shana muttered silently, she was now walking towards the first string's coach direction. Gripping her skateboard with one hand, she put her other hand on her pants' pocket. She was aware of everyone's attention on her, with her usual poker face, she ignored them and kept on moving forward. Then, an unexpected flashback of Teiko's banner at the school entrance came into her mind.

'Ah, it seems Teiko they didn't see their players as an asset but only tools, now I understands why it's 'Invicible' Unconsciously, she clenched her both fist hard as she stated silently a truth.

'Humans are really greedy creatures, particularly when it comes to glory.'

* * *

The newly third string and first members, as well as the two coaches stopped their discussion when a student wearing Teiko's male standard uniform, with a very long crimson red hair that looks like a blazing fire as it was swaying with the wind, and now was strolling slowly on the way to one of their coaches. Some boys can't contain their opinions so they began to whisper to each other.

'' **Look, the little girl wearing male uniform?''**

'' **What's with the strange eye colors?''**

'' **What a kid like her doing here in Teiko?''**

'' **She's has that very expensive skateboard, I envy her!''**

Kuroko watched the scene impassively. Observing, he's also curious about the girl with gold and black skateboard on her hand. Her outlooks can easily gather anyone's attention, she has a very bright noticeable crimson hair, unbelievable heterochromatic eyes and surprisingly she was wearing pants, instead of girl's skirt uniform. She stopped in front of first string's coach.

'Little girl? Kid?' A tiny vein popped on her forehead as she heard the other's criticizing comments.

'Go die bastards!' she really want it to yelled to them face but she's not here to have an argument with them.

So Shana just sighed in pure annoyance. She dislikes the curious looks thrown at her by each person inside the Gym and gazed at third string's coach and muttered a sentence in a flat tone.

'' **Don't mind me, please continue with your business, Sir.''** The old man coughed in shocked at the little girl straight forward and mature way of speaking. He shouted at the third members to focus their attention to him then resumed discussing some matters at them.

Feeling relieved at the lesser attention on her, she doesn't waste any second, she bowed in respect, then stared straightly at the man's stern and confused eyes through his framed glasses and voiced out her intention.

'' **Good afternoon, sorry for the sudden interruption, I need to know where the Head Coach is right now. Where is he?''**

Seijuro, Shintaro, Atsushi and Daiki were silently listening to the girl's inquiry. They decided to keep their thoughts at themselves. However, this is the first time they saw a student in Teiko, nevertheless it's a girl? She was breaking school standard policy by alternating her uniform. Even it's not their business they are intrigued to know why this unknown girl looking for the Head Coach of Teiko's Boys Basketball Club.

* * *

'She's so small. I want to crush her.'

Murasakibara eyed her uninterestedly. He was slightly annoyed and was itching to eat his snacks now but can't do it. Their coach isn't done with his discussion about their practice and training regimen. They were in the middle of the conversation when they were interrupted by the sudden arrival of the girl. He can't leave right now not until their coach told so. Atsushi yawned and wait impatiently for the petite girl to leave.

* * *

'' **He is at the Regent Chairman's office. Whatever your reason is, I can deliver it to him later. He's quite busy, right now.''**

Sanada replied. At first, he can't believe there's a mere little girl got admitted in Teiko Middle School, he thought there's a high possibility that the girl is a child prodigy. Yet, as he criticized the girl's appearance, he saw nothing but a body of an 8-9 year old child with an ominous aura. Moreover, she has a pure blank stare, and innocent facial expression. He has a hunch that the girl is either good in masking her emotions or she's just naturally not much expressive like the other children.

Nonetheless, as one of authorities in the school, he knew very well Teiko's policy. The school's commander and owner is a very strict person, doesn't tolerate disobedience and always made sure to prior the Teiko's reputation but everyone in this school hasn't a single idea of what he looks like, teachers and students didn't meet him yet or doesn't even had a picture of him in the school yearbook and newspaper, except for one person, the Head Coach of Basketball Club. There is a rumor that the Head Coach and the Teiko's Supreme Commander are good friends and know each other personally.

Few years back until now, Teiko is highly respected and infamous middle school in Japan. If the upper head found out this girl's stunt, they will probably expel her. He knew he wasn't in the right place to scold her but he can't endure to see this child's future ended here so even though he isn't her teacher or class advisor, out of compassion he gave Shana a clear piece of advice.

With a little hint of threat, he spoke up with a very commanding voice.

 **''I don't know the reason why your class advisor didn't correct your action. All I can say is you should change and wear the Teiko's girl standard uniform starting tomorrow or I'll report this intolerable act of yours to Teiko's Supreme Commander.''**

Shana heard it clearly, she was inwardly mildly shock not because of the coach threat but the man's hidden concern. In her past life, despite of her gender, she's a delinquent student, who likely to skip classes, sleeping while their teachers discuss their lessons, doesn't participate in any school activities except when it's related to basketball and often look for street fighting or skating match.

Due to her very high IQ she always has perfect score in exams, gets higher grades than her classmate and graduated the pre-school and elementary as the valedictorian in such young age. Many called her a young prodigy or lazy genius, but she still stays decent. For her, glory, popularity, and power are the things she unwanted most. So she doesn't care about her outer appearance, people's opinion and rules. She'll do what she wants to do in spite of consequences.

'Maybe I was wrong about this school. How amusing, there is a person like him that holds a little concern about their student's future. I thought the authorities here in famous and rich Teiko Middle School, only care for money and glory.'

She smirked in satisfaction while her unique eyes twinkled in interest. She let out a tiny soft chuckle that surprised the five people near her.

* * *

'This brat is an idiot.' Aomine bluntly thought. He's was happy that he joined the Teiko's Basketball Club and got in the first string. He's looking forward to play with anyone in practice or official games. Right now, he doesn't understand this girl's way thinking. She even asked for the Head Coach, who he and the new members of club didn't meet yet. He got confused more when the coach scolded her with a serious warning, and all she did afterwards was smirked eerily and chuckled.

* * *

'' **~Ah. Yada yada It's too troublesome to wear a skirt you know.''**

She remarked lazily and loudly enough to get again everyone fully heeds including the third string members at the other side. She turned around and began to walk away then paused for a moment. She swiftly tilted her neck back for a bit, for a second time, she smirked in triumph whilst she declared her parting words.

'' **Suck it. Have a nice day..''**

She raised a free hand and waved at them before she jumped on her skateboard and left the rowdy and active Basketball Gym which is for the very first time in history became unusually quiet for a mean time.

* * *

The middle school students were speechless after they witnessed an unbelievable scene created by an enigmatic red haired girl. No one ever dared to talk back to their mentor like that. Not just because they respect him but also they fear a person like him, they attended the opening ceremony and were informed about the Teiko's absolute principle and punishment, so they were not surprised at all when he gave the girl a hell of warning. Another wave of whispers from the players continued to pop out inside the once again noisy and rowdy Basketball Gym.

'' **Dude, that kid is feisty.''**

'' **I wonder what the upper heads will do to her when they know about this.''**

'' **She'll receive a punishment of course idiot, they might suspense her.''**

'' **Or worst, she'll probably kick out from the Teiko.''**

'' **Expulsion? You're kidding right?''**

'' **She wasted her chance.''**

After Midorima analyzed Murasakibara and Aomine's build and skills, he adjusted his glasses and took a glance to the small guy with bright red-pinkish hair on his left. Among the players, Akashi Seijuro is the only one who piqued his interest. With his green insightful eyes he resumed his observation. He sensed that he always has this strange and intimidating aura around him. Yet there is also an odd and uncertain feeling whenever he looked at Akashi's red pair of eyes. Then Midorima was startled when Akashi caught him staring. He tried to look in other way out of embarrassment but Akashi questioned his action.

'' **What is it?''**

Reluctantly, Midorima offered his left hand then introduced himself to him. His right hand was occupied by his lucky item today, two red plushy dragons. According to Oha-Asa Cancer like him rank three today.

'' **I'm Midorima Shintaro, nanodayo.''**

He was surprised when Akashi let out a small smile and returned his handshake for a bit.

'' **Akashi Seijuro, nice to meet you, Midorima.''**

'' **What is your zodiac sign?''**

Confused at his odd question, Akashi still replied.

'' **It's Sagittarius.''**

Midorima adjusted his framed glasses and uttered softly some few words.

'' **As always, Oha-Asa prediction is right.''**

'What prediction?' Akashi heard him.

'' **I'll meet a Sagittarius and an Aquarius today but I have a low compatibility with the latter though, so I bring my lucky item today, nanodayo.''** Midorima raised his lucky item in front of confused Akashi.

'Nanodayo? Lucky item? Oha-asa?' Akashi just smirked inwardly little amused at Midorima's weirdo antics.

'' **Ah, I see''** was all he replied to Midorima.

Midorima eyes glinted in acceptance at his mild mannered speaking and action. He remembered the girl's decent but uncanny way of speaking. She spoke with high level of confidence and absolute but her words didn't mean to intimidate anyone, also it doesn't contain lies. Others might see her actions and quirks are immature, naïve, scary and lunatic. But on the other side she's just natural and honest. Akashi and that girl are partially similar in personality.

'It's just the level or degree of intensity they differ.' He concluded.

* * *

Akashi didn't miss the Midorima's criticizing gazes sent to him all the times. At the least, he didn't mind it all, because he did too deeply remarked his three teammates. After the placement test, he was greatly satisfied and slowly to acknowledged their physical, mental strengths and skills. He also plotting on how they'll going to use the assets they have as a preparation for the team's future official games.

'Basketball is really an interesting sport, indeed'

It was his first thought after he joined the Teiko Basketball Club and as expected he became a first string member. He listened attentively and took some notes, using his mind, at their Coach explanation's about their practice menu, training and upcoming games. He smirked when he pinpointed out to himself the similarities of Basketball and Shogi. They both need intensive and extensive planning, calculation and analysis in every action you're going to make. Your primary bases are your opponent, the gameplay, and teammates, and some game principles with the use of logical reasoning and intuition.

His thoughts were cut off when he sensed Shana's approached. With his high observation skills, he watched the girl's every moves and the way she spoke to their Coaches. His both eyes widen slightly for a bit when he learned an interesting things about the crimson haired girl in male uniform.

First, the girl's walking. She's gliding with grace and rhythm. Her steps are abnormally quiet. No squeaking of shoes. Then, her body posture is neither stiff nor intense. She's relax but on guard. Her body language is limited. She doesn't do any extra movements or mannerisms. Her vocabulary is composed of sometimes sharp or flat and spoke bluntly with little tone of royalty. She didn't voice out her full thoughts nor sugar-coated her words. Her heterochromatic eyes hold an unreadable void expression.

When he saw her tiny pinkish pouty lip smirked and let a soft chuckled, he unconsciously smiled, a rare, pure and innocent smile. That girl reminded him of his dead lovely mother. A flashback of her mother's long beautiful carmine hair that was always soft, smooth and bouncy. Her mother's lively teasing smiles and soft chuckles that sounded a sweet lullaby to his ears, it filled with nothing but tenderness and love.

Realizing his unintentionally thoughts, he silently sighed. The girl already left the Gym. He concluded that girl is an epitome of enigma. She is inconsistent, unpredictable, yet honest and natural. If she is a player in a game, she will likely to overwrite the principles then creates her own gameplay without getting noticed by the others. This is the first time that Akashi encountered something more complicated than Shogi and Basketball. She has movements of a dancer, stealth of an assassin and tricky and dangerous mind. He can't deny the fact that he was intrigued by her. He wanted to know more. Not now but he was sure that he will meet her again in the near future. So for now, he will focus on his team and their near National Tournament, they will not lose, they can't, they will absolutely win.

Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kuroko as well as the third string members stiffened at their position when they heard a very loud shout coming from the first string's coach.

'' **Halt! From now on, the new third string members will do their practice at the 3** **rd** **Gymnasium under the third string coach, while the 1** **st** **string members is under my command, disobedience will not be tolerated or you'll be order to quit the Teiko's Basketball Club, do you understand?!''**

'' **Yes, Sir!''** the young players shouted in unison then began their respective training.

* * *

Shana was on her way now to the Regent Chairman's Office, she was grinning ear to ear, and her eyes were flaring in joy and excitement. She can't stop recalling what just happened on the Basketball Gym.

'Man, their gaping mouths are truly hilarious! Sheesh, I forgot to bring a camera!'

She hummed proudly at her previous bold and daring deeds then pouted for a second. She was back again at her usual mood when she remembered one of the coach's sentences he said.

'I don't know the reason why your class advisor doesn't correct your action.' Her mouth formed a tiny 'O' at realization.

'Ah about that, my class advisor can't scold me because I skipped all my classes, Sir.'

Then she imagined the coach's reaction if she would say that to him.

'WAHAHA! His expression would be priceless. I bet he might faint in shock at the fact that I didn't pull one but two stunts today! Man, I'm awesome! HAHA! WWWWWW'

She was laughing hard and loud like a crazy mad scientist. Students she passed by were staring at her and avoid her at all cost like she was a criminal or has a plague mental disease, while the teachers on the hallway bewildered at her improper uniform. They tried to approach her to give her a warning about breaking school policy, when they saw she rode off to her gold and black high class skateboard then dozed off quickly while laughing like she accomplished successfully her dark and terrible mission.

Shana was now gone quiet when she reached the front of Regent Chairman's Office. She leaned her one ear carefully on the door and heard nothing but the crisp tone of papers. She knocked the door twice. She heard an old man's voice came from the room telling her to come in. She twisted the knob, pushed the door and went inside then closed it gently.

On the center part of the big room, there is a mahogany desk filled with papers on top, two chairs in front of the table, some landscapes hanging on the walls, and have two sliding windows. Shana saw an old man with white short brushed up hair. He was wearing dark brown tuxedo and pants, checkered white undershirt and neon green necktie. He was seating on his black foamed swirling chair.

'So, this is the Head Coach of Teiko Basketball Club.'

She beamed in surprise and puzzlement when the Head Coach stood up from his chair, dashed forward to her then gulped her into gentle and comforting hug. She didn't know what's going. She doesn't feel any harm or malicious aura coming from the old man. But, she felt really awkward, no one hug her like this before even her real parents. The man's hug is like a father hugging his own child. She felt the overwhelming protection, care and sympathy? She just stood there unmoving. She can't return his hug even a part of her mind told her it's necessary. She doesn't do things half-heartedly and against her will. So she just let the Head Coach embraced her until he let go of her.

The Head Coach was facing her now. His very tiny eyes hold great sympathy and understanding? He covered his mouth for a moment to cough. His mood changed. He had now a calm and serious facial expression. Shana watched and was confused as the Head Coach suddenly bowed at her for unknown reason. She knew that it's one of Japanese etiquettes, but there's uncertain feeling that his bow was kind of different. She settled to ignore it for now then lowered her head and bended her body to bowed out of respect. She nearly gaped in bewilderment when the Head Coach in front her addressed her with very high of respect.

'' **Akairyuuno-sama. I'm so glad to see you and it seems you're doing fine after what happened. Anyway, what can I do for you Shana-hime?''**

''Akairyuuno-sama?''

'Shana-hime?'

'He sounded like I'm his master or I belong into a monarchy family, but I'm sure he knew me personally enough to called me using my first name.'

'Just who is this person?'

Then Shana remembered the reason why she was here for. Without blinking an eye, she blurted out her motives clearly.

'' **Can I ask for your permission to let me use one of the Basketball Gyms every night?''**

For a second she saw the Head Coach widen his eyes in fraction out of shock, relief and happiness? The Head Coach smiled at her before he spoke up his replied.

'' **Of course, you can. You can use the 4th Gym, no one occupy it every night. Do you want me to send someone to accompany you or help you with your practice?''** The red haired girl was now speechless this time.

'Waah- He granted me permission that easily, just like that? And he also asked me if I want to have a mentor? Whoa, the fuck is going really?'

Shana was trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to blow her covered especially in front of someone who knew the real Akairyuu Shana personally. She deeply took a breath and managed to calm herself down. With sincere and grateful smile, she muttered her last words.

'' **Thank you, no, you don't need to. I prefer to practice alone. Anyway, I need to go. Have a good day.''**

After she saw the Head Coach gave him a confirming nod and bowed again at her, she bowed also for the last time, then waved a hand to him and left the Regent Chairman's Office.

* * *

Kozo Shirogane, the current Head Coach of Teiko Middle School was having his most difficult month in his entire life. Every day, he was on his new office doing bundles of paper works, scheduling, reviewing Teiko's performance, marketing and budgeting, and taking calls from clients all day. Since last spring, he was not just the Head Coach but also the new and temporary Supreme Commander of Teiko Middile School now, so he was hardly to get a break to visit the Basketball Club even just for once. He heard from the first string coach that they got four newbies this year who have great potential and skills. He wanted to go there and see it for himself but he can't, not until he finished some important matters.

Today is the first day of school. Despite of his hectic schedule, he was glad that everything went well so far. The new students, freshmen accepted and understood very well the school policy. He doesn't receive any report about student's disobedience or any foolish act from the teachers. Although, he thought that the level of strictness here in Teiko is too much for a middle school boy or girl, he too was following the Teiko's traditions and principles. He doesn't have the power to alter or add any policy because he just a substitute and not the owner of the school in fact.

The former owner and Supreme Commander of Teiko was one of his friends. They both attended same middle school and university in college. The rumor isn't a rumor, because it's a truth. It's true that they knew each other personally. They are best friends in fact. They shared one similar passion since they were children, and that is Basketball. They were not just friends but also teammates in court. They kept on playing together, winning every game together until they became adults and had their own family.

Ever since that, his best friend has stopped playing basketball and his focus was shifted to his family's wealth and business. He can't blame his friend because he was aware of his friend's status. His friend is the only heir to one of the wealthy, distinguished, respected family in Japan, the Teiko family. But he was surprised when his best friend wanted him to be the Head Coach of Teiko's Basketball Club and gladly accepted it. As the years passed, his friend changed drastically and slowly altered Teiko's policy filled with nothing but strict discipline and absolute sense of winning. His friend's sudden change also affected their friendship. They spoke very often or when it's only related to Teiko's future and glory.

He was massaging his head as he remembered another very important problem aside from his very stressful obligations and responsibilities.

'' **I'm too old for this.''** He joked to no one. He was confused when he heard an unexpected knock at the door. He wondered who it is. He clearly told the coaches not to disturb him right now. Then he cleared his throat and let the person to come in. The moment he saw that familiar scarlet hair, dark blue and golden eyes, he dashed forward to the girl's direction and hugged her gently. He didn't know why, but all of his stress, worries were gone now and was replaced of new found hope and peace.

'Thank goodness, she's back. She's perfectly fine.'

He was taken back and slightly confused when he heard Shana ask for a permission to use one of the Basketball Gyms. He had a reminiscence of what happened last year, the girl wasn't talking to anyone, she didn't went outside her home except during school days, and that time she deeply loathed basketball. But it doesn't matter anymore, what the important thing is Shana was now back to her usual self. He thanked the God for this wonderful development. He felt a heavy burden lifted away from his abused shoulders.

'She looks healthy and alive now.'

He observed the girl, and wasn't surprise at her obvious awkwardness and odd way of speaking. He understood all of these changes. It's the side effect of her past trauma. Pain changes or let a person grows in a better or worst way. Still, he was on joy that the girl chose to keep on moving forward and not to stay on her dark past.

'Ah, the little girl is finally growing.' Now that he was sure that she's fine by herself, he settled to watched her from a distance, letting her take her own journey. He is just here to support and ready to help her whenever she needs a helping hand. He wished the little girl a good luck and he believed that whatever her goals in life, she'll definitely accomplish it.

As the girl left his office he resumed doing his works with stress free and peaceful mind.

'She is really an angel, a savior.'

* * *

'What the fuck is going?' Shana repeated it like a mantra to herself. She was really happy when the Head Coach allowed her to use the 4th Gym every night. But, after she met the old man she's has this unexplainable feeling lurking inside her. She was careless. She didn't expect that there is someone like the Head Coach knew her personally. She wanted to dig now every detail about Akairyuuno Shana's past life and family without being noticed by anyone. She knew from deep bottom of her mind and heart, she can't pull a fake stunt like 'amnesia' or 'impersonation'.

'I rather die than to deceive to everyone, especially to myself.'

Her conscience and pride won't allow that and besides, she won't forgive herself. Instead of skating through the hallway, she preferred to walk down on the way to the fourth Gymnasium. By this, she can clear her confused mind and think calmly.

'Whatever happens, I won't surrender myself to anyone or circumstances. I'll true to myself until the end.' She laughed at her foolish thought. Her bottled emotions were starting to stir her.

'True until the end huh? That's foolishness dear, sometimes human lies and deceives to himself for the sake of their love ones.' At this rate, her laugh grew louder.

'Haha! For who? Love? That's BS! BULLSHIT! '

'I only care for myself.'

She lowered her head and her steps dropped in slow motion as strolled the quiet hallway of the building.

'Love. Is. For. The. Weak.' She emphasized it grimly.

'I only care for myself.' She recited it again to herself like an insult.

'Love is nothing but a pain in the a-.'

Her melodramatic moment was interrupted when she heard a wave of very loud and high pitch squealing voices came around the curve corner that leads to the other side of the building. She cringed in annoyance.

'' **Cool, I didn't know Teiko accept pigs in human disguises.''**

She whispered out. Bewilderment when she felt the floor was shaking and dusts covered the whole hallway. She closed immediately her eyes when the surrounding became blurry and smoky to avoid the dusts get into her sensitive orbs. The noises she heard from a distance were getting louder every second so decided to know what the commotion all about is but the moment she opened her eyes, she didn't get a chance to evade the person who suddenly bumped into her really hard. Before she lost her balance she managed to get a grip by grabbing someone's arm as a support.

She was now flaring in irritation, she needed to get out of here or else she'll not hesitate to make a bloody rampage. Without noticing that she's still holding someone's arm, she run with inhuman speed towards a veranda and jumped over it. While in midair, she tossed her skateboard under her and readied herself into landing position. She perfectly landed on her still compact skateboard then moved forward along the skate from medium to very fast pace. When she was sure that she was completely away from the rowdy building, she stopped on her tracks, then sat gently on stone floor and sighed.

'' **Troublesome pigs.''** Shana muttered with hint of disgust.

'' **Ha.. he-..lp''** A low, raspy voice of a boy heard from her left. So she turned her head to the left and noticed that she has company. She nearly screamed in shock as she saw a guy with abnormally yellow natural hair and eyes sitting beside her. Her eyes widened for a bit. He seems familiar.

'He's the guy I passed by before I went to 1st string's Gymnasium'

The guy was panting heavily and has sweats on his forehead. Then Shana grabbed the guy's collar, her red eyebrows knitted in confusion. She didn't sense him coming, she was sure that no one followed her when she had jumped out from the second floor and skated here in haste.

'Did I drop my guard again?'

Glaring, she asked him with low yet annoyed voice.

'' **How the fuck did you get here?''**

* * *

Kise, who was beyond shocked and awe stared at the girl's irritated peculiar pair of eyes.

'' **I will ask you again, How. The. Fuck. Did. You. Get. Here?''**

He heard her clearly, but he was speechless and recalled of what just happened.

He was at the hallway, he don't have any classes so he decided to go home when his fan girls cornered him begging to join their clubs, trying to take a picture with him and asking for his autographs. He sighed in defeat, and still let out a small smile showing he appreciated their undying affections for him. He was starting to do their request when one of the fan girls stole a hug from him, because of that, an unexpected cat fight and war between fan girls happened.

'Oh no, I should get out here before the teacher comes.' Founded that his situation was getting troublesome, although he knew that his fan girls will still follow him, he decided to run for his life. He kept on running while his fan girls were on their feet to chase him. He was stopped, when he was bumped into something soft. He looked down and gaped in horror as he saw a young, petite girl with very long scarlet hair and absurdly hetero chromic orbs.

'I'm dead. Another fan girl.' His suspicion was proven right when the girl suddenly grabbed his hand with strong hold. He wanted to say to the little girl to let go of his probably swollen arm, but he wasn't be able to utter a single word when she pulled him and they made a hell of run towards an open veranda. For the first time in his life, he was afraid that his heart might drop any moment because of intense shock and horror.

'Don't tell me she is planning to throw me out from second floor to first floor.' He wanted to yell at the little girl or trying to convince her for a bribe talk. He didn't know he has that kind of fan girl. She looked fragile and has this strange aura.

'This girl is probably a psycho.'

He didn't know why there's no voice coming out from his mouth. He admitted he was scared, scared of dying by the small hands of this little insane girl. He can't move. He can't talk. He was paralyzed by fear. His heart was beating in very fast rhythm and all he did was to watch with very big eyes and jaw dropped as they both jumped out from second floor of the school building.

He can feel the wind touching his porcelain skin like a blanket and saw the girl positioned her skateboard under them in very quick motion. The horrifying feeling was changed into amazement as she landed perfectly on the metal gear then skated swiftly forward to nowhere. At that moment, he felt like he was flying. He wondered how the girl managed to lifted him without breaking a sweat despite of her thin and petite body.

Then they stopped at the front of 4th Gymnasium. He was having trouble to get some air so with the little courage he has, he asked for the girl's help. He knew he was physically fine, it's just he was mentally exhausted and having a panic attack of what he had just experienced. After all, he is just a middle school boy. He's a prodigy who excels in any kinds of physical activities. He doesn't want to die, not yet. He still wants to find someone who was better than him or something that he'll difficult to master. A thing that will energize his bored self.

His attention was back at the little girl who has a surprised look for bit. But he was the one get surprised again when he was lifted up into the air, this time the girl was holding his collar's uniform. Instantly, he choked in nervousness when he met her glaring eyes. He didn't understand the girl's reason when he was asked a confusing question by her.

'' **How the fuck did you get here?''** She sounded a little bit annoyed and irritated. He just hid his surprise at the girl's vulgar way of speaking. He didn't know but he was now really felt intimidated by the girl who looks 5 years younger than him. This is a very absurd scene for him, or simply nightmare. He knew that girls these days with his same age are sweet, polite, likely to be treated like a princess with delicacy and lots of attention. But oh boy, he was wrong and realized that girls aren't all the same. The girl in front of him was insanely cute if you watched her actions in big picture because she has a looks of an innocent angel but has feisty personality. He doesn't get it why, what is she doing here in Teiko. She should be still in elementary not in middle school unless she took accelerated programs.

Kise noticed the girl's menacing aura was getting darker, he gulped in trouble. He didn't want to deal a crying girl especially, a mere child. So using his low, convincing voice he gave her a replied.

'' **Um.. You're the one who brought me here.''** Shana released him gently and was now staring at blonde guy with deep confusing expression. As if on cue, Kise read her silent questioned and began his explanation.

'' **I was running at the hallway when I suddenly bumped into you, hehe sorry.''** He apologized while scratching his yellow short locks.

'' **I was surprised when you grabbed my arm and didn't let me go. You know what you're grip is very strong for someone your age!''** He exclaimed while complimenting her strength.

'' **After that you continued to drag me then we jumped from the second floor of the building, I thought I'm going to die there! Uwaah!''** Shana rolled her eyes as Kise whined comically with fake tears.

'' **-but you did an awesome move with your skateboard then we flew off all the way through here. It was a cool move!''** He ended with an unsure small laugh to lessen the tension on the air.

* * *

Shana was in silent mode for a mean time. She knew that she grabbed someone's hand for support but she was an idiot for forgetting to let go of the guy's arm. Realizing her mistake she yawned and gave him a brief apology.

Kise widened his eyes at her unexpected actions. He can't believe that this little girl is slightly mature for her age.

'' **Oops. Sorry about that.. it-its-my own stupidity..''** Shana was starting to stutter in embarrassment, she was hoping she wasn't blushing like an idiot in front of this unknown guy. Damn my foolish act, how can I be so careless again enough not be able to sense him at the hall way.

The blonde tall guy lifted one of his yellow eyebrows at her statement. She sounded like she was embarrassed of something.

'' **I wasn't aware of my surrounding. Also it isn't my intention to scare you to death. That would be troublesome. Gotta go.''** Shana completed her short speech. She was on her move to leave when Kise's hand gently held her small hand to postpone her from leaving.

Shana for unknown reason felt herself on fire. There's a sudden spark when Kise grabbed her tiny hand out of a sudden. It's her first time to hold hands with a guy, regardless the fact that he's a stranger. His hand is big, warm, and what's this comfort? She felt her body electrocuted so is her mind. Shana's heart was beating fast in-

'' **So you're not one of my fan girls?''** She heard it as clear as the blue sky.

'Huh? Fan girls?'

'I see, the squealing pigs that ruined my moment at the hallway were none other than his fan girls.' –absolute rage.

'Wait did he just reasoned out that I grabbed his hand because he assumed I am one of his disgusting fan girls?' Shana broke his hold and yelled at Kise with dripping venom voice.

'' **Of course not! Keep on dreaming, conceited blondie! (Kimpatsu)''**

Shana doesn't even bother to look back at the unknown guy, just left in haste.

Kise who witnessed the girl's sudden snap at him was now speechless again in curiosity, relief and mildly shocked?

He was curious because if she didn't mean to grab his arm like that then what is her real reason?

Second, he felt relief and safe when he heard her that she has zero intention of killing him.

Lastly, he was shocked when he found out that his assumption is wrong and that girl is in fact not one of his fan girls. He misinterpreted and believed that almost of the female population here in Teiko are his fan girls even some of their female teachers. Then there she is, the petite girl with peculiar appearance and personality, she's the only girl he had just met who wasn't clearly attracted to his handsome looks and charm.

'Well she's only a child after all.' He thought with least interest. Looking at his wrist watch, he gasped in panic and began to run. He's late for today's photo-shoot. He just prayed that her big sister won't kill her for his tardiness.

* * *

Shana was pissed. 'The nerve of that blonde!' But she was pissed more than at herself. She kept on doing stupid things. Her carelessness this time got her in humiliation. She can't accept the fact that she was mistakenly for a fan girl!

'' **Fuck my life!''** she shouted not caring if she's still inside the school campus or someone might hear her. She just wanted to release her frustration and anger. She was itching to have a street fight with anyone but she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. She wasn't that low to vent out her rage on someone.

'' **Fuck my life!''** her shout is getting louder.

'' **Fuck my fucked up life!''** She roared with her maximum volume of voice she can reach.

'' **Fuck..-''** She panted.

'' **-this feeling..''** She muttered with her diminishing soft voice.

She tilted her head up and met the sky that was turning slowly into from clear light blue into pinkish-violet-dark blue night sky. Some stars are already visible and were twinkling brightly. Her teary dark blue and gold eyes were looking for the lone moon which is sometimes half dark and half-light. She needed to control her emotions whenever she was in public or she won't survive this cruel twisted world.

'Just how weak am I?! So weak that I let my emotions took over me and judged a stranger who I really don't know personally.' Shana sighed heavily. Her always undefeatable enemy is herself. She was bad when handling and expressing her expression whenever she's rage. She was tired of overthinking everything ever since she came to this place. She needed a proper way to cope her stress and worries.

'' **Basketball''** her own mouth muttered the one and three syllable word.

She grinned in joy and excitement. How come she forgot her favorite passion? It's her only savior, happiness and first love.

'What an idiot.' Then she gave herself a mocking face palm, and she strolled back to the 4th Basketball Gym.

As she reached the empty Basketball Gym, she jumped in delight as she watched with glimmering eyes the full covered basketball court then she slowly stepped forward and paused at the three point line. She was mesmerizing the basketball hoop, the benches, score boards, and the orange rounded ball she was comfortably holding on her right hand.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the ball downward to the floor and it began to bounce.

She extended her arms, lowered her body, bended her knees and started dribbling the ball back and forth to her small hands.

She hasn't moved into her position, she just kept on dribbling with a little coordination of her limbs and toes.

Her eyes shrink like a dangerous predator ready to leap at its prey any moment. Imagining her opponents, with enough speed and medium pace rhythm, she began to sprint while dribbling the ball and passed by the invisible players with ease.

She successfully penetrated the two point line then shifted her pivot feet's gravity, using minimum force she jumped into the air and dunked the ball hard in the ring single handedly.

She landed on the floor with a loud thud and remained to stand there as she listened to the sounds of bouncing ball she had yearning to hear.

'I didn't get to play with you for hours but if feels like a distant past already. I miss you too..'

* * *

Kuroko with determine and relief pair of blue eyes was now at the front of 4th Basketball Gymnasium. He was glad to get a permission to have an extra practice from their coach. This is his only chance. He needed to get stronger in order to get in the 2nd string or 1st string and also not to lose his placement. He changed into his usual practice clothes which are composed of white t-shirt, pale bluish short and white sports shoes.

He mildly wondered about the lights which were on and also the door isn't lock as he got inside the Gym. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard a loud, lazy voice of a girl echoed inside the building.

Shana was lying on the cement floor, looking at the ceiling with heavy pants, sweats on her forehead and body. After few hours of playing basketball, she found her tired body resting on floor. Her eyelids felt heavy and decided to take a short nap when she heard a footsteps coming outside the Gym and was now getting louder. She was now confused, the Head Coach informed her that no one use this Gym at night. She also clearly stated to the old man that she doesn't need a mentor or company. Then who could it be.

'' **An intruder, huh.''** She stated with lazy and uninterested tone.

Kuroko remembered her. She's the girl who talked to the 1st string coach this afternoon. He watched as the girl who was bathed in her own sweats stood and faced him. With the little distance between them, he can clearly saw her heterochromatic eyes filled with empty and unreadable glint of expression. He also observed her long crimson locks that were slightly wet with sweats and poker rounded face with high cheek bones. They hold a staring contest, scrutinizing each other's appearance for a moment.

Shana who was greatly doing her job keeping an impassive expression felt a sudden curiosity towards the boy in front her. He's taller than me with pale and fragile outlook. Amusedly, he has weird color of hair and eyes. Light blue and deep baby blue expressionless orbs. She's somewhat intrigued by his tasteless aura.

'He's kind of familiar. Hmm..' she thought with an interest. She was certain she had met him somewhere.

'Aha! I caught a glimpse of him at the 1st string's Gym. He's one of the guys who have an odd and distinguishable hair color. I think he belongs to the 3rd string.' She mumbled at herself with a little tone of pity. She can't still acknowledge the Teiko's Basketball way of training. She eyed the boy. She has an accurate guess about his reason being here at the 4th Gymnasium. So Shana began to test her hypothesis by introducing herself to the boy.

'' **Yo! I'm Akairyuuno Shana!''**

Kuroko was taken back at her sudden introduction, so without a second thought he politely introduced himself too in returned.

'' **Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you!''** Kuroko bowed his head for a bit when he heard a burst of laugh coming from Shana. Still having a blank look on face, he spoke up his thoughts.

'' **Did I say something funny, Akairyuuno-san?''**

'Did he just say Kuroko Tetsuya? You're kidding right?' Shana thought then suddenly howled in laughs at the impossibility of what she's assuming twisted turn of event. She stopped when she detected the serious tone in Kuroko's query.

'So he wasn't joking..' She silently mumbled at herself. For unknown she felt a sudden chills run on her neck. There's an ambiguous feeling rose up from nowhere. She has a pretty idea of her current predicament but she kept on denying it because no matter how she thought it in different angles of point view, it's simply plain impossible. She didn't notice Kuroko's voice calling for her because she was lost in her thoughts. She began to reflect and analyze everything starting from the obvious clues she had gone by unnoticed.

'First, the name of the school. It's Teiko Middle School.'

'Next, the school standard uniforms.'

'Then, the familiar hair colors like red, green, purple, yellow, navy blue and light blue.'

'I was so dense not to recognize their faces. The 1st string coach, the Head Coach, then there's the blondie I just met a while ago and lastly..the guy in front me.. could it be..'

Shana's eyes widen in realization. She cut off her thoughts then with unbelievable speed she lunged herself onto Kuroko giving him a surprised hug. Kuroko wasn't able to react. He was stunned and paralyzed in shock on his spot.

'Kyaa.. It's Kuroko Tetsuya from anime series Kuroko no Basuke. Holy shit, he's fucking real.' She jumped in glee and excitement. She's still embracing more like suffocating Kuroko with her inhuman strength. The poor boy.

'~Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, I finally got to hug my idol.' Shana squealed cheerfully. Her eyes were scarily filled with lots of sparkle and hearts. She completely turned into fangirling mode.

'' **Hm.. Akai-ryu-u..no-san I… can't.. breathe.''** Kuroko panted his discomfort.

'' **Oh.. I'm sorry..''** Shana released him. She was now fidgeting and playing her fingers out of embarrassment. She kept on glancing on Kuroko, with a rosy tint painted on her chubby cheeks. This time, she can't stop herself to ogle him like a piece of Masterpiece. He's simply an embodiment of cuteness. He has short, fluffy, spiky light blue hair. His pair of sapphire eyes, those were really captivating even though it shows nothing but blankness. Then his skin complexion, pale yet it perfectly suited him.

'Aww he's too adorable!' with that thought, Shana pounced at him again. Kuroko sensing her attempt try to run away from her but failed when he felt the girl's tiny hands gently wrapped around on his neck. He felt the young girl's soft flesh pressed on his stiffened body. He also smelled an intoxicated familiar scent of vanilla. A wave of warmth rose on his pale face and back of his neck. He was starting to get flush and awkward at their situation.

As Shana finally let go her hold he sighed in relief but his eyes enlarged in concern as he saw a pure, red fluid coming out from the girl's long small pinky nose.

'' **Akairyuuno-san, you're bleeding. Are you alright?''**

Shana was grinning like a maniac at her tiny accomplishment. She not just hugged her idol once but twice!

'Kyaaa! I want more!' she began to chant her greedy plans on her mind.

'I want to hug him every second, every hour, every day, every month, and if possible I-I want to ki-kis-kiss….' She didn't manage to complete her sentence when she travelled into other realm fantasizing about herself and Kuroko together. She was furiously blushing and shamelessly nose bleeding.

''…'' Kuroko stared at Shana's immobile body on his arms in panic. A few second ago, he was kept on asking her if she's alright but the girl just stood in front of him impassively. Now, he was trying to keep himself calm and rational. He doesn't know why the girl was fainted out of sudden.

'Hmm…~' Shana hummed in satisfaction. She was somehow felt guilty at her selfish little act. Still, inwardly she was beaming in pure joy. Three times in a row. She just pulled a three play stunts of hug!

'Kyaaaaaaa… Kuroko is really a gentleman.' She confirmed a fact the moment Kuroko caught her falling body. After she quenched her fan girl side's bloody thirst, she decided to stop playing around and returned to her normal self. She concluded that this matter should take seriously, after the fate and reality bitch slapped her with unexpected surprises.

'I, a human in flesh lived on the planet Earth travelled into fictional world of Kuroko no Basuke.'

'The people I met today, everyone here in Teiko including The Teiko Basketball Club members and coaches especially the soon to be Generation of Miracles are all real and alive! Kyaaaaa! I want to see them.' She exclaimed in excitement.

'Mou, I really should bring a camera today! I want to take a picture with them and have their autographs. No! This isn't the time to fangirling them.' She scolded herself. She turned her attention to Kuroko who was wearing an unreadable expression.

'He seems wary of me. Well it can't be helped after all I had done to him. I just molested him with hugs!'

She coughed trying to hide her uneasiness and shame. Facing Kuroko, with serious tone of voice she apologized at him.

'' **Tetsuya-kun. Sorry. You're just too adorable!''** Shana bashfully scratched her red head.

'' **Ah, apology accepted. Are you really sure you're okay Akairyuuno-san?''** Kuroko asked her.

'' **Yup, I'm perfectly fine right now! Thanks for the help and I appreciate your concern!''** She replied to him. Then she stepped forward towards the ball on the floor and picked it up by tapping it gently using her right fingers. Kuroko witnessed it with a little hint of awe on his face.

'' **You play basketball.''** Kuroko stated. He didn't need to confirm it. He has enough evidences to support his correct assumption. That's explained why Shana was lying on the floor the moment he entered the Gym.

'' **Yeah, and by chance you're here to have an extra practice, right?''** Shana asked him even though she already knew the answer to her question. She already saw more like watched this scene. This is one of the Kuroko no Basuke's episodes that showed their middle school days in Teiko. It's about how the Generation of Miracles forms, some significant events and many more.

However, this isn't an anime anymore. This is now the reality. With the information and knowledge she had, she knew she can bring a little change to everyone's life if she wants to. It's up to her how she'll going to use it. The case is she hasn't made up her mind. She can't decide right now not with half-heartedly will. Actually, her inner mind yelling at her to leave the Gym now, forgot her encounter with Kuroko and don't bother herself with people she barely know. Yes, she knew their personalities, likes and dislikes as the fictional characters but not as a real human being. She can't assume that anime and reality are the same.

'Now this is mind blowing.'

-and such a bother.'

Shana let out a lazy sigh. When it comes to basketball she has different perception and beliefs despite it would contradict her personality. Basketball is the only thing that makes difference to her grayish life by painting it with a colorful meaning. It became her reason to enjoy life. Playing basketball is like breathing to her. Her day wouldn't be completed without basketball. She met the unfamiliar alien name 'enthusiasm' because of it. Basketball doesn't tire her. It motivates her. She doesn't just play for fun, she plays to live.

'' **Yes, you're right.''** Kuroko replied.

'' **Impressive. Would you like to play basketball with me?''** Shana invited him. Being Kuroko, he simply accepted her invitation without having a second thought. He has a reason and that is to feed his aroused curiosity. Like him, Shana too has her own reasons. Learn and Teach. One is to evaluate his capabilities. She can't just rely on knowledge or what she had seen on the anime. She wanted to experience it by herself. By that, she'll learn his quirks, movements, way of thinking, limits and feelings for basketball while he's playing on the court with her. Then another one, with gathered information, she'll analyze it and formulate a plan on how she'll teach him or give him advices to improve his skills and strengthen his body build. However, there's a 50/50 chance of whether she'll be able to bring out his hidden skills or not. The outcome is still uncertain.

Smiling, she passed the ball to Kuroko.

'' **1 on 1, I'm on the defense first then you go on offense and vice versa. Five scores to win.''** Kuroko just nodded in understanding.

'' **Please take care of me, Akairyuuno-san.''** Shana gave him an assuring smile. She positioned herself on defense position, arms were stretched widely, her knees were slightly bended and she lowered her hips. Her eyes were dilating with extreme concentration and focus.

While Kuroko were dribbling the ball on his left hand, she observed Shana's body stance, he was shocked inwardly because he can't find an opening. Her defense is simply normal but it was difficult to him to pass by her. He began to move his legs and feet as he dribbled to the right then switched the ball to his left hand. He paused for a moment then moved his body opposite to Shana's. With a little opening, he sprinted forward and broke passed Shana. He was on the two point line. He adjusted his arm's angle and was aiming to shoot the ball into the net when a small hand knocked the ball away from his hold.

* * *

Kuroko gawked in shock and awe. Their game was ended with result of 0-5. Although he was defeated by Shana he's still had fun playing with her and had a glimpse of her abilities. He was glad that Shana didn't underestimate him nor went easy on him in the court. She played fair and square. And what he enjoyed the most while playing with her is he can felt her deep affection for basketball even though she didn't show it. Her feelings fascinated and motivated him to practice harder and harder.

He also pushed away the murky feeling he had felt for a moment when he thought the fact he loss to a girl. Basically he was really grateful to her because she made him realize something. In which, his passion for basketball got stronger so is his will to work harder. Shana doesn't criticize his lack of skills. He can't say she doesn't mind if her opponent is weak or not. He can't also say she plays basketball for fun. That would be understatement. For now, he temporary concluded that Shana has unique attitude towards basketball. This was mildly proven when she doesn't hesitate to invite him despite of his overall weak abilities. She didn't question him if he's good in playing basketball or not. She didn't seem arrogant or laughed at him when she just defeated him in 1 on 1. He was happy to meet a person like her. He wanted to befriend with her and wanted to play basketball with her more.

'' **Thank you, I have fun. Let's play again sometimes, Akairyuuno-san!** '' Kuroko sincerely thanked her with a small smile.

Shana almost got another nosebleed at Kuroko's cute smile at her. At that moment, she thought she's the luckiest person living in the world because she had just witnessed him smiled for a bit which is rare to happen even in the anime.

'' **Me too! Sure, anytime you want. Shana is fine. My last name is troublesomely long. Don't you think?''** She replied while her mouth grinning in joy.

'' **Ah if that's what you want Shana-san.''** Kuroko muttered with his usual expressionless face.

Deciding it's time to go home, Shana picked up her things and put back the ball they used on its place. She stepped forward and faced Kuroko one more time. With her hands on her pocket, slouch back, she used her non-offending yet serious tone of voice as she gave him an advice.

As she made an eye contact with Kuroko, she raised her hand and pointed her forefinger where his heart located.

'' **Tetsuya-kun, you're inborn with a rare gift inside you.''**

Still not breaking her gaze to him, she moved up her hand and gently caressed the side of his calm oceanic eye.

'' **To see is to believe, but-'**

Shana paused and placed her hand over his eyes to covered Kuroko's sight. Then she leaned forward and whispered her last sentence softly.

' **-sometimes what's real is something you can't see…''**

* * *

Shana arrived at her own condo at exactly 8:00pm. She ate her dinner at the restaurant nearby before she went home. After she took a warm shower, she changed into her sleeping pajamas and lied down on her soft big mattress of the bed. Hands folded on the back of her head, she began to recall today's events.

'What a troublesome day.'

She was going to sleep when she remembered she still has one important thing to do. And that is to check thoroughly her family's background. This family thing bothered her the most. She can't comprehend why the Head Coach Shirogane treated her like she was born into a prominent family or clan. But it's clear he isn't her father or relative.

First, she burrowed her mind researching on the net, news, and social media. She noted the data which she had gathered on her notepad and saved a copy on the flash drive. Then she went into her mini office and unlocked all the drawers using the keys she found inside her bag. Her nose cringed in disgust when she inhaled particles of dust and sneezed in response. She draw out a black waterproof plastic envelop from the drawer. Before opening it, she got a rag and wiped out the dirt that cover around the encase container.

She was now sitting on her bed with the documents on her hands. She looked at the sealed envelope and read the words written on the top in red, bold and capital letters.

'' **LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT''**

Inside the big black envelope, there printed documents attached to a long white folder and another small sealed envelope. She decided to check first the documents and began reading it.

'' _ **Last Will and Testament of Teiko Satoshi.''**_

'Huh? Who's that person? Teiko Satoshi?' she wondered and continued to read.

'' _ **..now married to Teiko-Akairyuuno Shizuna.'**_ She paused for a moment.

'Could it be she's one of my family relatives? She can't be my mother. If I were their child then my surname should be Teiko not Akairyuuno. Hmm maybe she's my aunt, but-' she hypothesized.

'-why was Teiko Satoshi's Last Will and Testament hidden inside my drawer?' she gazed on the paper and her eyes widen in fraction as she read the next line with shock.

'' _ **I have only one child. Her name is Akairyuuno Shana.''**_

'What?! They are what? My parents..?' She doesn't believe it. She still needed enough proof.

'If they are really my parents, then why didn't I carry my father's surname? Am I an adoptive child or-' She breathed heavily.

'I'm Akairyuuno Shizuna's daughter but Teiko Satoshi isn't my real father. That's why I can't carry his family name. I'm only his daughter. Stepdaughter, though.' She wasn't disappointed or hurt at the sudden revelations. She has no positive or negative reaction. Because she knew deep inside her heart she doesn't has any reason to be affected by it. Those people are not literally her real parents. They are nothing but strangers to her.

Sighing heavily, she resumed reading the whole printed documents. She just rolled her eyes when she read the long list of estates, business, schools, lands, properties and many more. All of those are own by her family. She was at the bottom part when she saw a familiar name.

'' _ **Name of schools:''**_

'' _ **Shiratori Senior High School. Location: Tokyo, Japan. Status: Still under construction. ''**_

'' _ **Teiko Middle School. Location: Tokyo, Japan. Status: Completed''**_

'HOLY SHIT! My father-in-paper is the owner and founder of Teiko Middle School!' She yelled. Then she saw another familiar name under the article 5.5 Guardian.

'' _ **If my spouse does not survive me, or if my spouse fails to qualify, or having qualified, dies, resigns, or becomes incapacitated, and in the event that my child of mine, natural or adopted, is incapacitated…-''**_

'' _ **I appoint Shirogane Kozo, to act as Guardian of the person and the estate of said child.''**_

'Fuck. So the old man is my father's close friend. Close enough to become my guardian huh.' Now, she understood the Head Coach Shirogane's actions at their previous encounter. Her eyes back at the article 5.2 and 5.3.

'' _ **I appoint my spouse name Akairyuuno Shizuna to serve as Independent Executor/Independent Executrix.''**_

'' _ **If my spouse does not qualify, or having qualified, dies, resigns, becomes incapacitated or otherwise ceases to act, then I appoint my child Akairyuuno Shana to act in my spouse's place as Alternate Independent Executrix of my will.''**_

'' _ **If my child Akairyuuno Shana is unable to act, then I appoint Shirogane Kozo to act as Temporary Executor.''**_

'What? Did I read it clearly? I'm the heiress of the family even though I wasn't his real child? And-'

'Doesn't mean Shirogane-jiji isn't just his close friend, they are best friends? Right! He won't just leave his properties and his child to someone else unless he trusted that person and know each other personally for a long time. If he's the Temporary Executor..-' A flashback showing the Regent Chairman's office came in her mind for a sudden.

'-then he is not just the Teiko Basketball's Head Coach but also the temporary chairman right now. However since I am the heiress, I'm the owner and also the Supreme Commander of Teiko Middle School!' Shana's eyes sparkled in mischievous way.

'' **This is awesome! How's Sanada-san going to report my little stunt to Shirogane-jiji when the real Regent Chairman is me after all! WAHAHAH.''** Shana roared into loud and darkly laughs.

'This is only means one thing.' She was grinning as her twisted mind was formulating bundle of plans involving the basketball club, school administration, and a certain player named Kuroko Tetsuya.

'' **Everything will be easier from now on.''** She got a stray of her crimson locks and stroked it gently. Smirking, she was beyond satisfied at the turn of events.

'' **Not bad though. Red is the color of fate… and luck.''** She mumbled softly then fell asleep with a relax mind, thus forgetting to open the other envelope.

* * *

 _ **Chapter's Summary:**_

-Introduction of OC, Akairyuuno Shana. (Personality, Passion, Intelligence, etc)

-Short meeting with Generation of Miracles' member and some Teiko Basketball Club Members. (Including their first impressions to her)

-Kuroko and Shana first encounter. (1v1)

-Shana's hinting Kuroko about his hidden ability. (About his low presence and Misdirection)

-Family Background of OC, Akairyuuno Shana.

-Shana's little struggles and found a little opening. (That leads her to formulate her own devilishly plans.)

-Shana's attitude towards Basketball and point of view about Teiko's string system.

 _ **Trivia:**_

Midorima's lucky item, two red dragons are foreshadowing Akashi and Shana's similarities. Their hair colors are both red with just different shades. Dragon symbolizes wisdom, strength, sensitivity, mystery and primordial power.

 _ **Author's note:**_ So, how's the first chapter? Quite long eh? :D Haha. I just hope Kuroko no Basuke's characters aren't OOC..

First, Kozo Shirogane, I want to depict him as a strict and responsible Head Coach and temporary chairman of Teiko. On the contrary he's kind person and protective father figure to Shana.

Second, the 6 Generation of Miracles, (they are such babies in their middle school days 3.3)

Murasakibara is a little bully, childish, and his sweets craving.

Aomine is Pure!mine.

Midorima's horoscope obsession and good insight.

Kise's flamboyant sides. (Well, I believe Kise is good in masking.)

Akashi's coolness, high senses of perception and observation, and some soft side.

Kuroko's deadpan reactions, straight forward way of speaking and strong determination.

(They are still in their first year of middle school that's why I want to portray them like innocent teenagers while in the process of hitting puberty on upcoming chapters before they go to immense 'changes'.)

Third, What do you think of my OC? I assure you she isn't Mary Sue. She is Akairyuuno Shana. You'll see more of her sides in next chapters.

Lastly, I'll update soon. School projects are pain in the ass. Sorry in advance. Don't worry I won't abandon this story, the truth is I already know how to end this story. Oh another thing is, my apology if Kagami or Seirin aren't in this chapter or in following chapters. You'll see them soon after the Teiko Arc. XD Feel free to ask a question or give comments/criticisms.

Reviews are love. Thank you very much, humans. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ Scarlet's Basketball (Sukaretto no Basuke)

 _ **Summary:**_ The freaking saga of eccentric girl's 360 degree twisted turn of her life.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ It is also the symbolizes power.

 _ **Pairing:**_ OC X Generation of Miracles.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Well, I don't own any Kuroko no Basuke's Characters, canon plot and events. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The OC, invented twist of plot and this fanfic (story) are mine though.

 _ **Warning:**_ Language, Violence, any possible spoiler.

 _ **Author's note:**_ I'm so sorry for the late update! 3d Projects are such pain in the ass really. Thank you for those who did review, favorite and follow this story. Here's the second chapter for you guys. My apology for my wrong grammar or any misusage of words. This story is Unbetaed. Enjoy reading.

'…..' – Inner thoughts.

 **''….''** **– Spoken words.**

* * *

スカーレット

 _ **Su**_ -longetivity _**Ka**_ -flower _**Re**_ -rule,order _**To**_ -to fly

* * *

 _ **Spring**_

A whole week passed since the first day of class and Shana still hasn't attended any one of her classes. She went to school just to roam around the campus with her skateboard, sleeping anywhere and play basketball with Kuroko. They didn't talk that much, just a casual conversation mainly about basketball. Although Shana know that Kuroko wanted to befriended with her, she just ignored his good intention and doesn't pursue his friendship, she can't, not yet that's what she thought until now. On the other hand, Kuroko seems understood her personal conflict. He has a feeling that Shana will become his friend soon. He just needs to wait patiently and enjoy their moments while playing basketball together.

Today, all of the freshmen of Teiko would have their pretest in all their subjects. Those tests would determine if students are sufficiently to begin a new course of study. This time also, the class starts earlier than the default time in order to brief the students after they take the test.

6:15 am

While the other freshmen already arrived at Teiko Middle School and were now begin their exams at their respective rooms, somewhere on Tokyo, inside the big and elegant with two floors condominium, Shana was still sleeping peacefully at her queen sized fluffy bed.

7:00 am

 **''Beep.. Beep.. Beep.''**

'Hmm..' She groaned in annoyance as she turned off her digital alarm clock. She nearly smashed the poor thing into tiny pieces. Then she went back to sleep again.

7:45 am

 **''Beep.. Beep.. Be-''**

 **''Ah fine, I'm wake you piece of shit.''** Shana mumbled then she jumped out from her bed and walked in the bathroom to take a bath. She wore her uniform but changed her pants into skirt although it's against her will. Of course she has a reason why she settled to wear a skirt from now on. It's not because she's following Sanada's advice, it's just necessary to make her plans successful.

8:30 am

 **''Performing a little sacrifice is not a big deal anyway.''** She thought. After she done her preparation and ate a three cups of ramen as her breakfast, she left her house and stopped in a convenience store to buy some snacks. Still a little bit sleepy, she was on her way to cashier when she didn't notice she bumped into Murasakibara.

 **''…Ah..''** Murasakibara muttered lazily.

Shana's droopy eyes grew wider for a bit when her golden eye caught his purplish locks. She was now wide awake as she observed deeply Murasakibara's appearance.

'Damn, a purple titan in disguised. He should be in anime Shingeki no Kyojin instead of Kuroko no Basuke universe!'

Murasakibara lingered her violet pair of eyes on the petite girl in front him. He actually didn't saw her coming. So with his childish mind, he doesn't have any intention to apologize to her.

'Hmm.. it's not my fault that she's so small.' He reasoned out.

 **''Excuse-''** He was going to tell her to stay out of his way so he can buy his favorite snacks that he longingly craving since the class started when Shana interrupted him suddenly. Shana who was now flaring inside with annoyance and irritation managed to calm herself down. She titled her head up, and glaring darkly at Murasakibara's dull eyes.

 **''I don't fucking care if you're taller than me nor my fault for having a petite height. You better watch where you going next time.''** She seriously warned him.

 **''Or you'll get a pretty nasty trip.''** She added with a tiny smirk forming on her face.

Murasakibara just stood there dumbfounded. He didn't notice the girl already left.

'Is it just me or did she hear what I was thinking? But, she's too serious.. Hmm.. Makes me want to crush her..' Even though he was annoyed that an unknown petite girl just gave him a hell of a words he decided to simply shrug it off and went back his attention buying his snacks.

 **''Those tests make me really hungry..''** As he paid for his snacks, he went back to school while munching an amount of chips into his mouth.

While Shana skated on the way to school, she yawned and voiced out a sluggish comment to no one.

 **''It's too early for a surprise. Gimme a break.''**

* * *

Shana reached the school and went straightly to room 1-A, her respective class. This is her first time attending her class and also her first day meeting her teacher and classmates. Something she really doesn't look forward to. She knocked twice at their classroom's door and was greeted by a black haired man in his thirties wearing a full attire black formal suit with dark blue tie. She saw the man's raised his eyebrow in confusion and question.

 **''Who are you and what's your business here?''** The man asked him

 **''I'm Akairyuuno Shana. I believe I belong to this class, Sir.''** Shana replied with her usual poker face and deadpan tone of voice. She inwardly rolled her eyes when she saw the teacher's surprised and displeased reaction. She got inside the classroom as their infuriating teacher motion her to come in. Shana was now standing in front of the class. Her heterochromatic eyes saw nothing but faceless humans, her classmates. She heard clearly their soft whispering to each other.

 **''What's with her weird different eyes? It looks scary.''**

 **''Is she a transferee?''**

 **''I bet she's a weirdo.''**

 **''Dude, she has a cute face don't you think?''**

 **''Gross, you're really a lolicon.''**

 **''She isn't a doll, is she?''**

 **''Damn, her legs are pretty thin and fatless. I envy her.''**

 **''She should be in elementary right?''**

The classroom went into silent when their male teacher coughed loudly. He was obviously annoyed at the current situation. He thought Akairyuuno Shana already dropped out from school due to she was absent consecutively for two weeks ever since the school started. He was having a difficult to decide now. He can't tolerate her absences unless she has a valid reason. And also the fact she was very late for today's pre-examination.

 **''Before you introduce yourself, I would like to know your reason about your two weeks absences and your tardiness today?''** Everyone excluding Shana tensed on their seats as they hear their teacher's inquiry.

Shana already expected this to happen. She suppressed a smirk then gave her quick response without blinking an eye.

'What should I say? The truth or lie?' She hummed inside her mind.

'Then deception will be fine.'

 **''I can't tell you, it's too personal, sir. As for being late today, I woke up late.''** Almost the students inside their classroom dropped their jaws at her latter explanation. They were now pitied her. They all know Teiko's professors didn't tolerate tardiness. The teacher was now visibly mad at her. He knew she outsmarted him by her words.

 **''Is that so, then introduce yourself to the class, sit wherever you want. The whole class was already done with their test. As for you, I give you 1 hour to finish your exams. No extension. That is your punishment!''** The teacher sternly stated.

 **''I understand sir. I'm Akairyuuno Shana.''** Shana plainly introduced herself. The teacher gave him 5 pages of questionnaire before she sat on her arm chair. She was aware of the whole class's attention on her. They are wondering what she'll going to do and commenting that she can't possibly take her tests for only 1 hour.

Shana brought out her mechanical pencil from her bag and started answering the pretest. Her eyes glint in boredom and disgust.

'This is just a waste of time. I already learned these topics before.' She sighed in disappointed. Without much choice she still continued to answer all of the test questionnaires'. Almost one hour passed and she's on the last page. She groaned in annoyance when she was required to write an essay with 500 words.

'Troublesome..' She muttered silently and hurriedly wrote all the opinions she had on her mind about a certain topic. Then as she finished the test exactly after an hour the teacher called for her to pass her papers on him. Their advisor froze in his spot as he looked at Shana's test papers.

'She answered it all in just one hour?!' he unbelievably thought. He regained his composure when a student ask him if he's going to dismiss the class now or he's still have a small discussion with them about the test results.

 **''The results will be posted in bulletin board soon. The student who'll get the highest score will be exempted in midterm exams. That's all. Class dismisses.''**

 **''Thanks for today, sir!''** The students bowed in respect and shouted in unison except for Shana then they left the classroom as the school bell rang.

* * *

After eaten her lunch, she didn't bothered to take a look at the school's bulletin board. She was certain about the result not that she was bragging or anything. Her answers are simply absolute. Her feet lead her again to the familiar Regent Chairman's Office. She inhaled and exhaled before knocking the door. When she heard Head Coach Shirogane positive response then she proceeded to walk inside.

As she expected, the old man hugged her again but this time it was only a brief gentle hug. She eyed him carefully. Shirogane was wearing different kind of facial expression. He looks peaceful, relax, at ease and at her own opinion she thought he's a gullible kind of person? Shana unconsciously bit her lips in slight nervousness.

Sensing Shana's little uneasiness, Shirogane began to worry. He was glad that Shana visited him again. He wondered about her purpose of visiting. To lessen the girl's nervousness, he smiled and asked her a question.

 **''So how's your practice at 4th basketball Gymnasium, I presume it goes well?''**

Shana snapped out of her thought at his sudden question. She was now playing a strand of her long crimson lock with still black face expression. She answered quickly.

 **''Yes, you're right. I have fun. I also met a guy and we play basketball every night.''**

Shirogane's eyebrow knitted in confusion and amusement.

'A guy huh?' He thought while let out a small smile. He wondered on what string the guy belongs to. He was surprised that there's someone else also practices on the 4th Gymnasium. He was certain that no one use it every night.

'Hmm.. maybe I need to ask some coaches about this.'

 **''So is he your friend now? What's his name?''** Shirogane inquired. He was kind of intrigued now. Why's the guy practicing on the 4th Gymnasium and how he caught Shana's interest and let him play with her?

The tiny anxiety has gone now. Shana was silently grateful at Shirogane's fatherly instinct. Now that the air is clear of tension she put her plan into action. First, to informed him about Kuroko Tetsuya by telling her encounter with him. But she was caught off guard when her relationship with Kuroko questioned by Shirogane.

'Geez.. Protective Old man.'

 **''No he isn't. He is an interesting person though. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya.''** She replied truthfully.

'Kuroko Tetsuya huh. Did he mention on what string does he belong to?' Shirogane asked another question.

 **''Yes, he said he's on the third string.''** Shana responded. Shiroganes' eyes widen in surprise.

'Seriously? A third string member? Now, this is really interesting.' He found it unbelievable. He knew well that those on the third string are young players who have no talents or potential. He was now wary of this guy. He needed to see this guy by himself.

Observing Shirogane's surprised and deep in thought expression made Shana's grinned inwardly in mildly satisfaction. It was exactly what she planned.

'Oops, Beware.. As always Curiosity would kill the cat.'

 **''Shirogane-jiji, if you want, you can come with me tonight and watch him practice from the second floor.''** Shana suggested and chuckled for a bit as she saw another entertaining reaction from the old man when she called him 'Shirogane-jiji'

Shirogane coughed in embarrassment and joked about his age.

 **''I'm not that old.''**

 **''If you say so, Shirogane-jiji''** Shana let out a teasingly remark.

Shirogane just smiled at Shana's childish words, he was really in joy that Shana addressed him like that. Something she wouldn't dare to say to him a long time ago. Right now, he felt clearly that Shana was considering him like her real father. He can't slip off this another development into his non blood related daughter's life. So without any hesitation, he settled to take Shana's suggestion.

 **''Alright, I'll go and watch with you tonight.''** Shana just smiled at his approval. She wasn't expecting that convincing the Head Coach is a piece of cake. She congratulated herself for she doesn't need to use deception or mind games to the old man at that time. It's not like she want or against to, she'll do it without having a second thought whenever it's necessary.

'He truly trusts me huh. Of course not, he trusts the real Akairyuuno Shana not me.'

* * *

At Teiko's Cafeteria.

Students were busy eating their lunches, some were chatting with friends, while the others were discussing group activities with their club members at their respective long table and chairs. At the right corner of cafeteria, there's a bunch of young boys, sitting and eating together. The group is composed of 6 people. They are from the Teiko's Basketball Club. But these numbers of individuals aren't just ordinary players. They belong to 1st string and also the regular members of Teiko. They were currently having a discussion about the first years' pretest today.

 **''So how's your first pre exam?''** asked by an average height guy who has short black hair with his bangs combed into his left side. His name is Shuzo Nijimura. He's captain of Teiko's Basketball Club. He is known the strongest power forward among the middle school players in Japan.

 **''Although the questions were a little advance, . I got on the third place, nanodayo.''** Midorima was the first one who shared his opinion. He was a little bit disappointed that he didn't manage to defeat Akashi's score. So he just adjusted his glasses as he swears he'll surely win against him next time.

 **''Ah. Congrats Midorima! How about you, Akashi?''** Nijimura asked Akashi who was sitting on his left.

 **''It's nothing I can handle. I got the second place.''** Akashi answered with a little hint of coldness on his voice. He wasn't disappointed. He was just mildly surprise that he wasn't on the top and someone else managed to outrank him. And that person is none other than the crimson girl he saw at the 1st string's gymnasium. Instead of feeling annoyed at the girl, he felt a little admiration and competition towards her.

'Akairyuuno Shana, let's see what you can do more.' His bloody red eyes darken and widen with gleam of excitement. His odd behavior noticed by one of his teammates, Midorima. The green haired boy narrowed his eyes as he staring intently at Akashi's eyes.

 **''Akashi?..''** Midorima tried to call him but it seems Akashi lost in his thought and failed to hear him.

While Midorima was curious about what's going on Akashi's mind, the others gaped in shocked. As far as they knew, there is nobody among the freshmen who was smarter than Akashi Seijuro. He got looks and popularity because of his unquestionable intelligence and talents. He always excels in any extracurricular activities and academics. They were expecting Akashi got on top.

 **''What? Akashi's only is second place? You're kidding right?''** Aomine joked with a small laugh. He gulped and tensed as he met Akashi's intimidating harden gaze.

 **''Chill, I'm just kidding, Akashi.''** Aomine revoked his words, while scratching his navy dark blue short hair.

 **''Then, who got the first place Mido-chin?''** Murasakibara inquired while busy munching his packed of lunch. He ate in kind of ill-mannered way that earned a annoyed scowl from Midorima.

 **''Akairyuuno Shana, nanodayo. By the way, eat properly Murasakibara!''** Midorima announced with an irritated tone. Aomine, Nijimura, and Murasakibara have a confused look on their faces.

 **''Who's Akairyuuno Shana?''** The three asked in unison.

Midorima just let out a heavy sigh then narrated to them what just happened to their class a few hours ago.

 **''You're kidding right? That was impossible. I won't buy that crap.''** Aomine frowned in disbelief.

 **''That's quite an inhuman feat. Despite of the 1 hour limit punishment, she managed to finish her exam and even got perfect scores to her tests.''** The only 2nd year in the group voiced out his opinion. He was going to say something to Akashi when a loud crash was heard inside the school cafeteria. Everyone including them watched as an unexpected show unfolded before their eyes.

* * *

Before Shana left the Regent Chairman's Office she bid Head Coach Shirogane a short farewell and was now found herself ended up in Teiko's big cafeteria. Her tummy was no growling in hunger. The snacks she bought at the convenience store weren't enough to satisfy her famine. She bought one bottle of pineapple juice, two pieces of chicken teriyaki, five plates of rice and a salad for dessert. She was on her way to vacant table when a two male students nearly stumble to her, because of her fast reflexes she avoid them with a little difficulty though due to a tray of food on her arm.

She just sighed in relief and mildly annoyance. Her lunch is safe. Her ravaging hunger was more now important than to beat the hell of crap those guys for their carelessness. She hummed in excitement. Her eyes were glinting with predatory gaze as she eyed her delicious foods on the top of table. With grin, she picked up the chopsticks, and then muttered "Itadakimasu!" She began to devoured her lunch when a guy was thrown to her direction straightly ended up crashing on the top of table, thus, completely ruining her foods.

Shana's sight went black. All she can see is eternal darkness. She was dumbfounded as she saw the wasted foods spilled on the ceramic floor and broken table. She gazed her attention on the guy who had just interrupted her wonderful afternoon. Her body was shaking in rage, she was clenching her tiny fists, and her heterochromatic eyes tinted darkly.

'Sleep.. you fucking bastard.'

She doesn't given the guy a chance to depend himself as she charged at him with malicious intent. With inhuman speed she raised her tiny fist and punched the guy's face earning a loud and sickening crack. The impact sent the victim flying a few meters away and crashed on the row of tables and chairs.

As much as she wants to do that, it only happened in Shana's mind. She runs a simulation what would happen if she chose to cause a bloody rampage in cafeteria. She knew that future effects of her actions will also affect or might ruin her plans, so she decided not to use violence although her whole body shaking in anger. She just slowly stood up and gently lifted up the guy with grayish spiky hair from the messy table. Her eyes narrowed as he recognized him.

'This guy is Haizaki Shogo.' Her lips grinned, she was not shock, she was actually excited and interested the fact she met another Kuroko no Basuke's character. Maybe it's an effect of her fangirling side. Still she wouldn't be chummy with them just because she's a fan. In reality they are nothing but a bunch of insignificant persons.

 **''Oi, put me down, you brat!''** Haizaki yelled in protest. As he saw their demon captain, Nijimura, he only has one goal for today and that is to fly right away from school cafeteria or else he'll taste his captain's merciless punishment. With tough luck, he found them eating with his other teammates, before they would notice him, he began to hop from chairs to table not bothering to at the mess and interruption he would create. He was near the exit when he was blinded to see another chair and table in front him because of his carelessness. He just realized that he failed his attempt escape when he was lifted by a petite girl with very red long locks, her dangerous heterochromatic eyes were staring straight through his soul and thought for a moment the girl looks like in fire ready to burn everything any moment. He suppressed a tiny gulp.

'Hell she's just a little girl.' He was trying to convince himself not to be intimidated by the girl's deadly aura. On the contrary, he was starting to get nervous and hate the girl at the same time. Because right now, the girl with a tighten grip on his collar, they strolled at his team's direction.

'Oh man.' He was glaring at his captor with immense annoyance and irritation. He really needed to break away from the girl's hold. He thought only possible option to get away.

'It's you or me.' Settled with a plan, he licked his back of his thumb finger while grinning in playful manner.

 **''I know what you're thinking, save for it later. If you really want to escape from here, you better listen to me.''** Shana murmured sternly to Haizaki. She sent him a glare telling him to 'Be quiet and don't do something stupid.' Haizaki much to his dismay and surprised doesn't have any choice but to obey her orders if he really want to avoid being caught by his demon captain, Nijimura.

'Then, this brat is the only way.. How annoying.' He thought.

Shana and Haizaki were now in front of infuriating captain of Teiko Basketball Club, Nijimura Shuzo along with Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima. Everyone can felt Nijimura's rage towards a certain boy with grayish spikey hair. The other four just sweat dropped and sighed heavily. They were used at their captain and Haizaki's usual act, still Nijimura's menacing aura is a frightening sight.

Shana chuckled in amusement.

'Nijimura Shuzo, the captain of Teiko Basketball Club.' Her eyes roamed around and began to observe his physical appearance. He is an average build player. He has sharp pair of onyx eyes as well as his mind and senses. He's also popular and attractive type of guy. His raven locks with short bangs were combed to his left side.

'~Hnnnnnnnnn…' Shana groaned silently in annoyance. Her hormones started again to kick in. She turned her head and observed the other four too.

'Why's everyone in Kuroko no Basuke so damn good looking, be it a supporting character or antagonist?'

Her attention back at Haizaki who was squirming in discomfort and his silver eyes were throwing dark glares at her. Her eyebrows knitted in displeasure.

'You defy my order. According to KUROFES, you dislike Nijimura huh? Then I'll give you a reason to dislike him more, bastard.' Then Shana strengthened her grip on Haizaki's collar then lifted him higher enough to get him face to face with Nijimura. With enough speed and force, she closed the gap between the two.

 **''Now, kiss.''** She sickeningly grinned from ear to ear. Students and teachers in the school cafeteria gasped in pure horror as they saw clearly with their saucer eyes and jaws dropped Haizaki's lips met Nijimura's. The two victims froze completely at their respective spots. Their minds went blank. They were too speechless to make a move.

Shana used this opportunity to bring out a camera from her bag and took the capturing moments in front of her. First, Haizaki and Nijimura kissing scene. Then, Aomine, Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibaras' shocked faces. After that she slipped back her camera to her bag and snickered at her little stunt.

One minute already passed but it seems the time sudden stopped for the moment. Everyone stiffened like a statues and kept impassive except for Shana who was watching their reactions with amused eyes. She looked at Akashi and Midorima. Their eyes were widened in fraction with their mouths hanging open. Then to Murasakibara, he dropped his chop sticks and looks like he was trying to hold back a choke. Aomine was the one who has the funniest reaction of all. It looks like his soul was drifted away from his body. His navy blue eyes were not visibly only his white dilated pupils left. His mouth was widely open with some saliva flowing out from it.

Shana embraced herself. She can't take it anymore.

.

.

.

.

 **''~Hmpfft.. WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!''** She rolled on the floor while laughing. LOL.

 **''My sides.. damnn wahahaha!''** she let out another wave of laughs. She heard a laugh coming from Aomine who already recovered from his shock and the two laughed together followed by another laugh and more. The people inside the cafeteria were back and reanimated again.

 **''Ha..ha..ha.''** Shana panted because of too much laughing. She took a deep breath and pulled back Haizaki away from Nijimura. The captain and Haizaki have visibly deep red shades on their faces out of embarrassment and rage. Without breaking her hold to Haizaki's collar, she stepped forward, and leaned closer to the stiffened Nijimura.

 **''Let's play 1v1 and I'll give back your teammate or I'll spread the scandalous scene of yours to the other schools. What do you think? The infamous number 1 power forward in middle school and Teiko's Captain, Nijimura Shuzo?''** Shana uttered playfully to his ear. She didn't bother to hear his response and just leave the once again speechless captain rooted in his place. She muttered some few words in the air though, before she and Haizaki left completely.

 **''1st string Gym, 4pm sharp. Don't be late Captain.''**

* * *

The moment they reached the Teiko's School Backyard Shana released quickly Haizaki from her hold. Haizaki raised his hand to grab her hair but Shana countered it with a kick on his chin. Moaning in pain, he clenched his both fists and aiming to punch Shana's face. Haizaki was furious in shame. No one ever humiliated him like that. Now, he swore that he loathes this insane red headed girl than his captain. He didn't care if she was a girl. All he wanted to do now is to beat her to death. Much to his chagrin, his strong resent towards the girl was getting stronger every minute. He can't comprehend the girl's weird of thinking right now.

'I'm trying to bloody beat her yet she's smiling, instead of cowering in fear.' He ducked to avoid Shana's kick from behind. He turned around to give a surprised lower punch on her stomach when he was tripped by Shana's foot. He groaned in annoyance and slightly pain because of his back and ass fell and met the cemented floor.

Shana looked down at Haizaki. Her body was in adrenaline, she was getting rile up with their little fist fight. She wanted more. With mocking tone, she challenged him.

 **''You're going to brood there forever, loser?''** She smiled in satisfaction when he stood up and pounced at her with killer intent.

 **''Shut up brat! You'll pay for what you did to me, you little bitch''** Shana just lifted her eyebrow at his declaration.

 **''That should my line, you bastard. After what you have done with my lunch. You'll fucking pay for it!''**

 **''I don't care about you or your stupid revenge, in the end you'll be the one crying in defeat.''** Haizaki sneered at her and licked again his thumb.

 **''Oh I would like to see you try!''** she retorted back.

 **''You talk too much, let's just get started!''**

She chuckled then straightened right arm, palm opened, fingers pointed at Haizaki's face. Imitating a bad ass pose from one of her favorite character in anime, she copied it and roared her words with utter confidence.

 **''Right. Bring it on, I'm all fired up!''**

Shana without waiting for him to move, she charged straight at him. She sidestepped to evade one of Haizaki's incoming punches. She got one of his arms and twisted it with a laud crack making it immovable for a while. Haizaki bit his lip to hide the pain and still doesn't stop attacking Shana. He kicked her on her stomach but Shana barely managed to counter it. His eyes glint in sadistic way as he saw Shana's coughing in mildly pain. Without wasting any chance, he lifted her in the air by grabbing firmly her very long red locks.

 **''How pitiful, now you'll going to apologize for what you did or I'll beat you to pulp, you insane bitch?!''** Haizaki smirked in triumph.

 **''Hah! Don't give that smirk, you aren't the victor here.''** After Shana said those words, she made a move that surprised Haizaki. She unbelievable flipped upward in the air, facing the floor, she wrapped her both legs around Haizaki's neck enough to release his hold to her hair. With a grin, Shana locked strongly her grip to his neck and did another flipped upward. Haizaki crashed on the floor face fell first.

 **''I am the victor.''** Shana declared signaling that their fight was done. She gently rolled Haizaki's body. Sighing, she scratched her head in annoyance as she saw Haizaki's beat up condition. He is still alive just unconscious. His nose was bleeding due to the harsh impact with floor. He also has fresh bruises painted on his face and a black eye.

'I guess I overworked too much.'

 **''Are you alright, Shana-san?''** A monotone voice of male heard from her behind. Shana nearly jumped in shocked. She turned around and noticed Kuroko standing near her with unreadable expression.

 **''I'm fine, what are you doing here Tetsuya-kun?''**

 **''After what happened at the Cafeteria, I was looking for you. Here, I bring you some lunch.''** Kuroko handed over a pack of lunch to Shana.

 **''Eh? You saw it? When? I didn't saw you there?''**

'Hmm.. maybe I was too hungry to notice him there.' Shana reasoned out

Her widened eyes in delight and wasn't aware that she was drooling shamelessly as she opened the container. She began gulping all the food in very quick and ill manner. Afterwards, she gave him a brief and gentle hug.

 **''Man, you're such a lifesaver. Thanks, Tetsuya-kun!''**

 **''You're welcome, Shana-san. How's Haizaki-san?''** Kuroko walked towards the unconscious Haizaki who was lying on the floor. Shana sweat dropped while trying to give him a proper explanation.

 **''Err.. He's fine, he's just sleeping. Hehe.''** Then she picked up Haizaki's unmoving body on her shoulder like a sack of rice and started moving to her next destination.

 **''Anyway, let's go. I need to do some preparation. You're going to watch my game right?''** Shana paused for a moment.

 **''Yes, Shana-san''** Kuroko replied. Shana smiled at his positive response and they strolled together on the way to 1st string Gymnasium.

* * *

Back to Teiko's Cafeteria

Aomine was still howling in laughs on what just happened between Haizaki and their Captain, Nijimura. He snickered in amusement at the red head girl's little prank. He has a feeling that he'll see more of her playful sides in the near future and he can't help but to look forward to it. He suddenly received a whack on his head from one of his teammates, the green haired megane boy, Midorima.

 **''Ouch, What was that for Midorima-teme?''** Aomine glared at him.

 **''Idiot, stop fooling around or you'll get also a punishment from the captain, nanodayo.''** Midorima adjusted his glasses as he scolded him.

 **''Party pooper.''** Aomine muttered bluntly.

 **''What did you say Aomine?''** A single vein popped on Midorima's forehead. Before the two started to bicker to each other, Nijimura interrupted with an announcement. With his hands on his hips, his eyes were sharper than the usual, he was visibly emitting dark suffocating aura while he was muttering his order.

 **''I can't cancel the practice for this afternoon. I rescheduled it though. All of you will watch the match and afterwards you four make sure that Haizaki and the girl won't leave the Gym. If you failed.. you know what will happen~''** Nijimura smiled eerily to them. The four freshmen just stiffly nodded at their Captain's order.

 **''Akashi, I'm counting on you.''** Nijimura patted Akashi's head gently.

 **''I understand, Nijimura-san.''** Akashi motioned Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima to follow him in Basketball Clubroom.

 **''Why are we going back to the Clubroom Aka-chin?''** Murasakibara lazily asked while chomping some food in his mouth.

 **''To formulate a plan.''** Akashi plainly replied.

 **''Plan for what Aka-chin?''** Murasakibara ask another question.

 **''You didn't listen to what the Captain said a while ago, did you?''** Midorima snapped at him.

 **''Eh~..''** was the only word that Murasakibara muttered. Sighing heavily, Midorima adjusted his glasses and began to give one his teammates a hell of lecture.

 **''We'll capture those two idiots, but we obviously need a plan first, nanodayo.''**

 **''Ah~''**

 **''Hey are you even listening to me Murasakibara?!''** Midorima narrowed his eyes.

 **''~Hmm *munch*''**

 **''And, stop eating while walking, you're littering, nanodayo!''**

 **''Yada *munch* yada *munch*''**

Akashi just smirked at their antics then his smirk grew wider in excitement. Today, he finally knew the girl's name, and it's Akairyuuno Shana.

'~Hmm, her family name is kinda familiar.' He hummed. He was certain that he heard that name before but can't remember it when and where. Still he was really looking for today 1on1 match between her and their Captain. He already has a glimpse of Nijimura's skills whenever they have a practice game with the other schools. For him, Nijimura is a good leader, an average player with incredible speed and sharp mind, he just has a short temper and a strict person though.

Then there's Shana, the challenger. He was surprised at the girl's previous mischievous acts. First, she has a gut to anger their Captain by making Haizaki kissed him. Second, she even challenged Nijimura to a one on one play. He wondered about Shana's reason. Does she know that she can't win against Nijimura? Or she was aware about her low probability of winning and doesn't care if she'll win or lose because she has other motive. But, maybe she was just overconfident with her abilities, still he found it intriguing.

He sighed softly.

'Maybe I think about it too much.'

* * *

At Teiko's 1st String Gymnasium

At exactly 4pm, the two participants of the anticipated match were seen standing on the center part of the full basketball court. One is known as the number one power forward player and also the Teiko's Captain, his name is Nijimura Shuzo. He was wearing a red shirt, white short and pair of white basketball shoes. The other one is a girl name Akairyuuno Shana. She has a small build and fragile outlook. She was wearing a white shirt, red short and pair of golden basketball shoes. She tied up her very long crimson locks into a high one ponytail. She also wore black armbands on her left and right wrist.

The spectators were at the side of the court and benches which composed of mostly 1st string members, regular members, their two coaches, the assistant Coach Sanada and Head Coach Shirogane.

The game scoring system this time was kind of different. The player who'll get the highest score will be declared as the winner of the match. The game will only take 5 mins due to the regular members including Nijimura were needed to do their usual practice and training for the upcoming National Tournament in August.

Facing her opponent, Shana can't control her excitement, she was grinning in delight, her eyes shone in different kind of glint.

 **''I'll show you and teach you how amazing my basketball is, Captain.''**

Nijimura just smugly raised his lone eyebrow at her declaration.

 **''Then show me what you got brat.''** Nijimura retorted.

 **''And one more thing-''** Shana let out a mocking smile.

 **''Don't disappoint me.''**

As a whistle echoed in the whole Gymnasium, Murasakibara effortless threw the ball into the air. Both players jumped at the same time. Everyone gaped when Shana's small hand grabbed the ball first then landed on the ground quietly. She inhaled and her focus was on Nijimura's slightly surprised eyes. She was dribbling the ball with her right hand while Nijimura with right stance he went automatically in defense position. He wondered how the hell she managed to get the ball first before him. However, it's not the right time to think about it. He needed to focus on his opponent. He watched carefully every girl's movement. As he saw the moment she exhaled deeply, his body normally went in guard.

'Here she comes, will she do a fake or not?'

Smirking inwardly, Shana took quick jab step away, with her adjusted gravity, she throw the ball into the air that pass over his opponent with that she broke past Nijimura's defense. She sprinted forward as she caught the ball. She hummed in satisfaction when she sensed Nijimura's quick approach. Now that Nijimura was again in front of her, she flicked her wrist and dribbled the ball that goes between her opponents' legs then used her left hand to catch it. Shana realized that she already achieved her goal and that is to get inside the two point line.

 **''Let see if you can stop me.''** She murmured softly to Nijimura.

Nijimura just ignored her challenging words. He was completely gone into his serious mode. He didn't expect that Shana can really play basketball and even performed some basketball skills. With her little show off, he learned that she's someone you can just underestimate. In short, he was truly impressed by her skills despite of her appearance.

'Looks can be deceiving.'

Shana just grunted inwardly when she didn't get any response from Nijimura. Still dribbling the ball, she gazed her heterochromatic eyes to observed Nijimura's facial expression. Her orbs widened and lips formed in a smile.

'He's finally taking me seriously'

Shana kept on dribbling the ball then did a quick crossover. Aware of Nijimura's intention of stopping her from scoring she was still unfazed by his defensive moves. She drove past him and moved forward. She was now under the net and put force on her legs as she jumped. While on the mid-air, she adjusted her hand and aim to shot the ball into the net but Nijimura with enough speed he caught up with Shana in ease. Expecting his opponent moves, Shana flicked her wrist to pass the ball from her right hand to her left hand. She swiftly turned around while still on the air to avoid Nijimura's defensive attack. Without wasting any seconds, she hardly dunked the ball and scored.

The tension in the air was getting thicker. Mostly of the 1st string members and their coaches can't comprehend what was happening. They were too shocked to accept the fact that their Captain wasn't being able to stop the girl's attack. And also, their jaws dropped in awe as they witnessed Shana made a dunk. A middle school girl like her managed to do that. Dunk is some of them can barely do.

While the others were too speechless at what they just saw, Aomine who was with his other regular members beamed in fascination. He can't help but to voiced out his thought.

 **''That was an impressive move! I want to play with her next!''**

 **''It's only a dunk. Three points are much better, nanodayo.''** Midorima suddenly counter him.

 **''Eh? Are you an idiot Midorima? Murasakibara tell him that dunks are more awesome than threes.''** Aomine with a slight frown motioned Murasakibara to speak up.

 **''….Hmm *munch* She surely can dunk *munch* still small though..''**

Midorima and Aomine sweat dropped at Murasakibara's nonchalantly opinion. Akashi also joined their discussion.

 **''Dunks and threes are both vital shots in basketball. As long as the ball goes in, then I have nothing to say about it.''**

 **''Ah.. yeah right.''** Aomine, Midorima as well as Murasakibara just nodded in agreement. It's not like they agreed at their vice captain's opinion or against it. They just felt that their tiny argument was pointless. They all realized that it's impossible to them to convince each other. They have different attitude towards basketball after all. So the four young players just shifted back their attention at the game and kept their thoughts at themselves.

This time it was Nijimura on offense and Shana's on the defense. Nijimura was dribbling the ball with his right hand. He slightly lowered his body and adjusted his both feet's gravity. He was ready to do his usual drive. But he can't understand why he can't move his body. He was trying to lift his leg to take a small step but he failed. His eyes were staring at Shana's darken and almost dilating heterochromatic eyes. He inhaled to calm himself. He can't deny the fact that Shana was giving him a hell of pressure. He felt like he was again at his first debut playing his very first official game.

 **''What did I say to you captain?''** He heard Shana muttered something to him again. He just lifted again a lone a brow indicating he doesn't know.

 **''I told you to don't disappoint me. What are you doing? Move your ass already or I'll steal the ball right under your nose.''** Shana sneered at him.

 **''Steal huh? I would like to see you try.''** Nijimura mocked her. Shana curved her lips. It's not her intention to help him from getting paralyze because of the tension in the air. She was aware that the Captain was begun to stir in nervousness. She can't blame him. She understood his inner battle. Well it's her deeds anyway that he got in that pitiful situation. Since she defeated him in tip off and dunked over him she knew that everyone in the court began to whispering to each other mainly about Nijimura failed to stop a mere girl from attacking. They starting to questioned Nijimura's skills and capabilities which was really bad especially Nijimura has a reputation to take care of.

If Nijimura let his muddily emotion took over him, he'll finally lose his concentration and focus that might lead to his defeat. That is something she can't allow to happen. The game will be boring and pointless. So she decided to give him a little push to awake him from getting distracted. Not for his sake but for her selfish reason though.

Nijimura was now back at his usual calm and collected self. His silver eyes narrowed and glinted in dangerous way. Shana sensing he was finally going to make a move, she bent her both knees and stacked up energy on her feet. Nijmura in swift motion dribbled the ball from his right hand to left hand while he drove past Shana. Shana did a quick approached by reading his feets' movement but Nijimura did a fast turn around and paused. He raised his arms, adjusted his wrist and was aiming to shoot the ball into the net.

The whole crowd inside in the Gym was shouting and began to cheer their Captain when they saw that he broke the Shana's defense. Nijimura jumped in ease and released the ball from his hold. The ball was now in the mid-air. Shana who was waiting for that moment with her reserve force on her feet, she jumped and pushed her body up making her jump higher than a normal jump. She invisibly flinched in shock when one of her ankles twitched in piercing pain. She ignored that and still to continue to reach the ball into air, but with now strain on her foot she only managed to touch the ball with the tip of her middle finger and wasn't be able to stop the ball. The ball was circling the ring metal before it went in. Nijimura scored.

As Shana landed gracefully at the floor, she has begun to pant heavily. She can felt her body was slowly overcome by fatigue.

'Fuck, I shouldn't pick a fight with Haizaki before the game.' She cursed silently at herself. She didn't underestimate her opponent nor overestimate her skills. But she made a miscalculation. She forgot the fact that her body is still young and fragile. And she's only a girl with small build and stamina compared to Nijimura who is a boy and always does physical training and exercises.

'I guess I'll start to do endurance training tonight.'

'Then build some muscles on my upper and lower limbs.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the ball was passed to her by Nijimura.

 **''You're running out of gas kiddo.''** Nijimura stated. Shana just shrugged it off. Although his words were true she can't let her little trouble affect her play.

 **''The game isn't over.''** Was all she replied to him. Nijimura let out a small smile at Shana's strong will and determination. He was truly amused.

'This girl is really something, isn't she?'

Then both players went into their respective stance as the game resumed. Everyone were hardly time to breathe as they watched the two players were exchanging points after one another with wide eyes and mouths hanging open in awe and fascination. They felt like they were in an action movie witnessing the protagonist and antagonist's final battle. Shana and Nijimura were both panting heavily in fatigue and they can felt their bodies shook in euphoria. They were both enjoying their 1on1 match.

Only 5 seconds left, the current score is 10-9 with Nijimura in the lead. Shana got the ball. This is her final chance. If she will manage to score, the game will be ended as a draw but if she failed, Nijimura will be declared as the victor of this match.

Shana inwardly admitted that her body was almost at it limits. Her mind started to went black and she has troubled in breathing. Her both legs were shaking slightly in spasms. But there's still her will, the will to never give up until the end. It wasn't her intention to win from the beginning, same goes in losing. She already got what she needed to know. Her plan was already sailing, yet, she can't just abandon this game just like that because just like Nijimura or anyone else inside the Gym, she also has a pride of a basketball player. She'll fight, there's still time, she'll make sure to definitely make it.

'There's only one thing I can do with this 5 seconds remaining..' She uttered silently to herself while she was dribbling the ball on her hand. She dropped her pace in slow motion and observed carefully Nijimura's solid and firm defense. Inhaling and exhaling, her eyes quickly gazed on the net, she pushed her body forward then did another quick jab step away.

Nijimura eyes widened in fraction at Shana's attempting move. He was expecting her to do a crossover and drove past him but still on guard he gaped in disbelief. They weren't at the three point line or at the two point line. They were almost at the center line of the court.

'She can't possibly shoot from here. Even Midorima can't still do that.' He reasoned out.

With 3 seconds left, Shana shot the ball into the air. Everything from now on went in slow motion. The audience fell into completely silence as they watched the ball moving in the air towards the basketball loop's direction. They were froze in their position waiting for the ball to goes into the net, but they watched in horror and disappointment as they saw the ball miss and just bounced into the hard and glass board.

 **''It's over.''** Some of them whispered. They speculated that Nijimura won this match. However, Shana who was sprinting forward to catch the ball just smirked at them. Despite of her leg injury, she forced herself then jumped from the free throw line. Everyone jaws dropped at her unbelievable move. They watched in amazement as Shana was still hanging in the midair and grabbed the ball firmly with her right hand. Their eyes bulged from the socket as they realized she was already in front of the net and slammed the ball hardly and single handedly.

A loud whistle echoed throughout the Gym signaling the time's up. The two Coaches who were still also in shock went to the center line of the court to meet the two participants and also to announce the result of the game.

 **''Game over. It's a draw.''** Sanada was the one who announced it loudly to everyone. Shana smiled in relief. She can't believe she managed to do a one man alley loop.

'Haha I totally nailed it.'

She approached Nijimura who was sitting on the bench with his teammates. She let out a sincere grin at him.

 **''Thanks for the awesome game.''** She lifted a lone eyebrow when Nijimura offered her a handshake. Reluctantly, she still responded it gently.

 **''Thank you too.. Let's play again sometimes, Aka-i-ryuuno.''** Shana chuckled at Nijimura's little difficulty pronouncing her last name.

 **''Sure Shuzo-kun, anyway Shana is fine.''** Nijimura looked surprise as she addressed him by his first name nevertheless with honorifics. He just sighed in discomfort and mildly embarrassment.

' **'Hahaha you don't need to be shy senpai, anyway he's all yours.''** Shana snapped her fingers then a large fish net from the second floor dropped gently on the center line of the court. Nijimura walked towards it and found the beaten up Haizaki who was snoring as he sleeps. With a tiny vein popped on his forehead, he hit him hardly on his head. Haizaki groaned in pain at the sudden blow. He was petrified to see his Captain glaring darkly at him.

 **''Oh, hell.''** Was all he muttered when he was beaten up again by his merciless Captain.

Shana watched in amusement at their little reunion. She still remembered clearly Haizaki and Nijimura's forbidden kiss a while ago.

'Still hilarious..' She laughed silently. After she was sure that Nijimura was busy punishing Haizaki, she took the moment to sneak away from the crowded Gymnasium. She was stiffened in her spot when Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima suddenly blocked her path. With expressionless face, she silently observed them. She wondered about their reason why did they approach her. Her eyes narrowed in realization when she didn't miss the four guys' exchanging glances. Her suspicion was proven right when she sensed Nijimura walking towards at their direction.

 **''I knew it. They won't let me get away easily.''** She just sighed in defeat. She doesn't have any choice. It's stupid to try run away with her injury. She was also too tired to fight or argue with them.

 **''Oh who are you? This is amusing. I already have fan boys in one day.''** She tried not to laugh at their shocked faces. Akashi was the first one to recover then smirked gently at her.

 **''I'm Akashi Seijuro.''** Shana pushed her fangirling side into her deepest bottom of her mind. She gulped in slightly nervousness.

 **''Akairyuuno Shana''** She simply introduced herself to him.

 **''I'm Midorima Shintaro, nanodayo''** She shifted her gazed at Midorima who has a slight blush painted on his cheeks.

 **''~Hnn.. Ahh.. Murasaki*munch*bara Atsushi *munch*''** The giant purple haired guy spoke up lazily.

 **''Yo, I'm Daiki Aomine.''** Aomine said while flashing to her a pure goofy smile.

 **''~Ah nice to meet all of you. Anyway let's get straight to the point, shall we? Spill it out.''** She was yawning in annoyance. She was craving to rest on her fluffy bed. She doesn't have time to deal with these people she had just properly met. Yup, she was interested to know them too, but she was only interested at their skills and talents and also because they shared similar passion and that is basketball. She has zero intention of making them as her friends.

Nijimura cleared his throat to gain their attention. Since he was the one who assigned Akashi and others to this task, it is normally his responsibility. Besides Akashi and others' plan was gone in waste. So with serious tone, he spoke up his intention but was suddenly interrupted by Shana.

 **''~Ah troublesome. I get it now. Sorry for what I did to you at school canteen but Shogo-chan still owe me a lunch.''** She plainly apologized. Her eyes rolled in irritation when Nijimura gave her an expression showing he doesn't believe that she really mean it.

'This is getting longer. I really want to sleep right now.' Then in a swift motion, her small hand touched and grabbed his back of his neck. She made sure first to have a brief eye contact with Nijimura's silver now widened eyes and uttered her words seriously.

 **''I mean it.''** She pulled him gently then leaned forward as she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. As she saw their stunned expression she used the opportunity to escape and left the 1st string's Gymnasium while riding on her metallic gear with heavy eyes, redden face and mischievous smirk.

'What a pitiful victim.'

* * *

The moment Kuroko saw Shana left the 1st string Gymnasium in haste, he quickly called for her. Shana stopped her skateboard and met her follower. She let out another heavy sighed when she saw Kuroko's walking towards her.

 **''How's your ankle Shana-san?''** Shana again was surprised by Kuroko's concern. She forgot again the fact that he was also there and watched the game. Her orbs glinted in fascination as she realized Kuroko was really has high sense of observation enough to noticed her hidden injury.

 **''I'm alright Tetsuya-kun.''** Shana confirmed him although she was physically worn out and her body felt really heavy.

 **''I'm walking you home.''** Not enough energy to decline his offer or to convince him that she can take care of herself, Shana just simply muttered a simple thank you to Kuroko and led the way to her condominium.

As soon the two reached their destination, they bid a short goodbye to each other while the blue haired guy was walking back to school to have his usual extra practice at the 4th Gym, the crimson haired girl immediately fallen asleep to her bed because of overwhelming fatigue.

The moment Shana woke up from her deep slumber she quickly checked the current time and took a bath in haste. She was wearing a red loose sweater, black fitted jeans and pair of red sneakers. With her skateboard she skated in very fast speed on the way to Teiko's 4th Gymnasium. She sighed in relief when she found out that Kuroko was out for a moment probably buying his dinner at the nearest convenience store. As she got on the second floor she greeted Head Coach Shirogane.

 **''Yo, Sorry I'm a lil bit late Shirogane-jiji.''** She suppressed a small yawn. She's still a little drowsy.

 **''Its fine I just got here 10 minutes ago. Anyway looks like you have fun today.''** Shirogane smiled at her. Shana leaned on the up rooted metallic rails of the second floor. She just smirked at Shirogane's statement.

 **''You have fun watching the match as well. Nijimura is a great player.''**

 **''Of course he is, he's the Captain after all.''** Shirogane coughed. He looked at Shana's mismatched eyes. He asked a question to her with a hint of serious tone.

 **''I am curious about your 1on1 match with Nijimura.''** Shana just chuckled softly at the old man's inquiry. As usual, she already expecting this to happened.

 **''Don't you think you're too old to be curious?''** Shana joked without an intention to offend him about his age. Shirogane widened his eyes for a bit in amusement. He was going to speak some words when he was interrupted by Shana.

 **''Why? Why did I challenge Nijimura on 1on1 match without your consent?''**

 **''When? When did I learn to perform some basketball skills?''**

 **''How? How did I manage to keep up with Nijimura's speed and did the one man alley-oop?''**

 **''And last but not the least, a silent question that would sum it up all-''**

 **''-What? What is my reason or intention to invite him play with me the fact that he is only a stranger to me?''**

 **''You want to know my motives behind my past actions. Am I right Shirogane-jiji?''** Shana curved her lips for a bit. Shirogane was having a surprised looks on his face. He can't react properly. Shana pointed out exactly what he wants to know. Sighing, he let out a small smile.

 **''You got me there Shana-hime. Yes, you're right.''** Arms on her chest, she breathed deeply as she resumed their conversation.

 **''I guess there's no point hiding it from you.''**

 **''What are you hiding from me Shana-hime?''** Shirogane asked in concern.

 **''I challenged Nijimura without your consent because I know you won't allow me to play against him.''**

 **''How come you're sure about that?''** The Head Coach raised a lone white eyebrow.

 **''The first thing will come to your mind, is Shana-hime capable to have a 1on1 with Nijimura? Your obvious answer would be no, because at that time, you are not aware of my skills and potential not until you witnessed it by yourself a while ago. You would think there's no way that I could handle Nijimura furthermore win against him. ''**

 **''You're such a worry wart, you know that Shirogane-jiji.''** After hearing Shana's explanation, the old man sighed heavily.

 **''I see. That would be possibly happen. You really surprised me there when I saw you on the court facing Nijimura. I thought he was going a 1on1 match with one of the regular members. I never expected it to be you. Still you did a very good job.''** Shirogane praised her while ruffling her crimson head.

 **''Well, I'm sorry for I didn't inform you about that. The truth is I really want to surprise you. I guess it went well though.''** Shana just scratched bashfully her locks. She just earned a small laugh from the old man.

 **''So where is your soon to be friend? His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, right?''** Shana knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

 **''Soon to be friend? Haha, very funny Shirogane-jiji, yup his name is Kuroko Tetsuya.''** She raised lazily her one arm and pointed a finger towards the blue haired petite guy at the first floor and was currently holding a ball on his hand.

 **''That person is Kuroko Tetsuya.''** She just smirked silently at Shirogane's shocking expression.

 **''When did he get there?''** The old man asked immediately.

 **''He got there when I was busy giving you an explanation. You didn't notice him? Did you?''** Shana's heterochromatic eyes glinted weirdly.

 **''Still I should be able to hear his footsteps.''**

 **''Well aren't you intrigued by him?''**

 **''Hmm, let's see what he can do.''** was all Shirogane muttered to her.

Shana and Shirogane watched silently Kuroko began his practice from the second floor. Kuroko run through the objects in zigzag pattern while dribbling the ball with his hand. They also witnessed Kuroko trying to exercise his shooting skills but after many attempts he wasn't managed to shoot even just once.

Shana observed Shirogane's reaction on the corner of her eye. She suppressed a smirk when the Head Coach started to voice out his opinion.

 **''I'll be frank to you Shana-hime, he won't pass the next qualification test, and moreover he'll probably lose his placement. But we won't order him to quit the basketball club.''**

But before Shana spoke up a suggestion, a loud shriek of a guy's voice heard echoed inside the Gym. Shana and Shirogane titled their heads to see the face of the intruder. Shana was trying to hide her laughs to avoid being notice by them.

 **''What is Aomine-kun doing here?''** She heard the old man asked to no one with a low and raspy voice.

 **''Who knows?''** She answered his question uninterestedly. They decided to keep in silent and watched Kuroko and Aomine's very first time interaction in the shadows.

* * *

Aomine Daiki, a tall guy with darker skin, has navy blue short hair and indigo eyes were on the way to the 4th Gymnasium to confirm the rumor about a ghost was playing basketball there every night. He was bored of practicing with the 1st string members and decided to practice somewhere else for good.

As he reached the door, he heard a sound of bouncing ball coming inside the Gym. He pushed the door to open it. With silly face he muttered a word to no one.

 **''Yo!''** He felt a chill running through his body when he saw an empty Gymnasium. He was starting to sweat heavily in nervousness.

''What?! Seriously?!''

'There's really a ghost that plays basketball?!'

'No way! I'm sure there was somebody practicing in here until just now. I must've just missed him. But then why do I get the feeling the sound stopped right when I opened the door?'

His legs were shaking involuntarily as he took slow, small steps backward. He gasped when he heard a voice from his behind then completely went into full panic attack. He covered his both ears, sat awkwardly, then he stammered with his words while beads of tear was formulating on his eyes filled with nothing but fear.

 **''Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry for bringing gravure magazines to school! I'm sorry for sleeping during class! I swear I'll never do it again!''**

 **''Aomine-kun?''** Kuroko called him. Aomine's body stopped in shaking in hysteria, he titled his head and saw a blue haired guy who was standing behind him with a ball in his hands.

At the second floor, the two spectators chuckled silently at amusing scene unfolded below them. Shana was gripping her stomach firmly trying to stop herself from bursting into roars of laugh.

 **''Aomine's fearful expression is truly hilarious, ne Shirogane-jiji?''**

 **''Shana-hime that's mean.''**

 **''Pfft- Says the old man who has an amused smile on his face.''** Shana teased him. Their ears perked in confusion when they saw Aomine was howling with laughter.

 **''So you've got so little presence that nobody even noticed you was in here? That's crazy.''**

 **''Aomine-kun, it's not that funny.''** Kuroko spoke up with his usual deadpan tone.

 **''Sorry about that. Wait, how do you know my name?''** Aomine questioned him

 **''You're famous for being one of the first-year starters for the first string.''** The blue haired guy explained.

 **''Oh? So, what about you?''**

 **''Hmm? I'm in the third string.''** Kuroko simply stated.

 **''That's not it! I'm asking you what your name is. Who cares if you're in the first string or the third string or whatever? You love basketball enough to hang around and practice by yourself every night, right? There's no such thing as a bad guy who loves basketball. That's my theory, and I'm sticking to it.''** With a promising and goofy expression he shared his opinion to Kuroko.

 **''That's a strange theory.''** Kuroko smiled for a bit before he gave him a bluntly comment. Aomine comical twitched in confusion at his response.

 **''What did you say?''**

 **''I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you.''** Kuroko introduced himself. Few minutes passed, Aomine settled to spend his night playing with his new found friend Kuroko.

 **''Are you sure you don't mind practicing with me?''** Kuroko reconfirmed Aomine's decision.

With a grin, Aomine replied without having a second thought.

 **''Yeah, anytime you want.''**

When he was convince that Aomine was really serious about playing with him, Kuroko faced him. With a calm and determine expression, Kuroko warned him.

 **''I see. Please prepare yourself.''** Aomine just nodded at him. He was smiling with his eyes closed in excitement. He opened his indigo eyes and knitted his eyebrows in strong focus. He adjusted his stance by bending his pair of legs as he also watched carefully his opponent.

 **''I will.''**

Kuroko was dribbling the ball with his right hand, his calm eyes never leave Aomine's sight. Tilting his left foot slowly, he drove passed Aomine whose eyes widened for a bit in surprised. While moving forward, Kuroko dribbled the ball from right to his left. Aomine stretched his right aiming and trying to steal the ball from Kuroko's back. Then an unexpected mistake happened. The ball collided with Kuroko's left knee. Kuroko lose the grip and the ball was completely slipped away from his hand then began bouncing to the ceramic floor.

Kuroko with monotone voice winced in little pain as he kind of lost his balance and was nearly kneeling on the floor with his right leg as his only support. Behind him, Aomine questioned his past few words with mild annoyance.

 **''What the heck?! After that little speech of yours, I was expecting you to be some kind of awesome player!''**

 **''What are you saying? I am in the third string, you know.''** Kuroko started to enlighten him.

 **''What?''** Because he is Aomine, he misinterpreted Kuroko's words or moreover doesn't get his friend's point easily.

 **''I'm still inexperienced, so please prepare yourself, is what I meant.''** Kuroko told to him in intelligible way.

 **''You're really an odd ball, you know that?''** Aomine described him.

 **''Should I quit after all?''** Kuroko gazed his eyes at the ball on his hands. Aomine just slightly scratched his navy head with a trouble look on his face. Kuroko's gloomy expression changed into a mildly surprise one when he saw Aomine moved backward a little. With a small smile, Kuroko passed the ball to Aomine as he motioned him to give him the ball. They resumed their practice. This moment, Kuroko was the one who was now in defense mode while Aomine was on the offense. He was currently dribbling the ball using his left hand. Without blinking an eye, they observed intently each other's possible moves.

Aomine inhaled deeply and grinned before he made his attack. His medium sized pair of indigo eyes narrowed in confidence and innocently. He slightly angled his body to right, but Kuroko wasn't fooled by his action. Kuroko instead of focusing on his body movement, he shifted his oceanic blue eye on Aomine's foot then changed his gazed swiftly to Aomine's knees to predict his movement.

His usual goofy grin disappeared and changes into a slightly gaping mouth as he was shocked that Kuroko managed to keep up with his movement. He was surprised that Kuroko doesn't fall into his fakes. Still, with his enough speed, Aomine quickly changed his direction by doing a turn around and bouncing the ball on the floor. He caught immediately the ball into the air by his left hand and made an accurate jump shot. Kuroko witnessed his move. His eyes were bigger than the usual as he was stunned in awe for a moment.

Aomine landed on the floor effortless, he turned around his back and faced Kuroko. He was trying to say something about Kuroko's previous action when Kuroko interrupted him suddenly with a compliment.

 **''That's amazing.''**

 **''What?''**

Kuroko with a tiny sweat forming on his forehead, he excitedly and happily asked Aomine a favor.

 **''Aomine-kun, would you mind doing that again?''**

Smiling, Aomine complied willingly his tiny request.

 **''Sure!''**

* * *

 **''Aw, look jiji, they will definitely be good couples- I mean best friends someday!''** Shana rounded doe mismatched eyes sparkled with lots of heart. She pinched her pinky nose to stop the blood flowing out from it. She was grinning like a mad fangirl ever since they watched Kuroko and Aomine's interaction to each other and also their practice game. Head Coach just chuckled softly at her childish act.

 **''Anyway, did you see it?'**

 **''See what Shana-hime?''**

Shana sighed heavily.

 **''Jiji, you're really getting rusty.''** Shirogane twitched comically at her statement.

 **''What?''**

Chuckling, Shana softly patted the old man's shoulder.

 **''It's understandable. It's natural because you're getting older. And those are the evidences.''** Shana pointed her fore finger and poked his white short hair. She didn't cower in fear when she saw Shirogane gave her a dark incredulous glare.

 **''Hahaha! You're finally showing your colors jiji!''** She was laughing hard then paused for a moment.

 **''What I meant is, did you see or sense Kuroko's hidden potential?''** Shirogane knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He really doesn't know what was her talking about. Hidden potential? That boy is nothing but a misfortunate one. He understood the boy's strong determination and intense passion towards basketball but he alone can't do anything by himself. He also felt that the boy was putting his all efforts on his practice. Still, his dribbling, shooting, stamina, speed etc, they were all far from average. Basketball doesn't suit him. It's not the right sports for him. The reason is he lacks talents. And that's why, Shirogane can only sympathize him. He can't help him because there is nothing he can offer to.

 **''Kuroko-kun is a misfortunate player. Basketball doesn't suit him. Despite of his effort the results are still the same. He is far from average. He can't do anything by himself. That's what I thought Shana-hime.''** Shirogane conveyed it with unreadable facial expression. He titled his head and gave Shana an apologetic smile. He knew her intention. She wanted him to help his soon to be friend to be promoted in first string. And that's something he can't do. It's just plainly impossible.

Shana pouted her tiny lips in annoyance. She wasn't disappointed that she failed to convince him. It's just Shirogane is just strict-and-always-follow-rules type of Head Coach.

'What an obedient old man.'

Still, she has nothing to brood about because she already has her back up plans. She's that kind of person who was always one to three steps ahead whenever she wants something to achieve. She will not give up not until she successfully accomplishes it.

 **''I see. Then let's go back to our main topic.''** The old man just nodded at her in agreement.

 **''Shirogane-jiji, everything is possible. I managed to keep with Nijimura's level because I always have the skills that I needed to. I hid it from you though because just like what I said to you before, I really want to surprise you.''**

 **''If you're wondering how I learned those advance skills all I can is, it just a matter of smart and hard work with a little spice of luck.''** She saw the old man put one of his hands under his chin as he was thinking deeply.

 **''I'm not surprised. You really inherit most of your dad's personality, particularly his genuine thinking. You two are very much alike.''** Shirogane smiled at him with constrain emotion.

Shana looked down in discomfort. She really dislikes discussion with involvement of family matters. The fact that the 'father' he was talking about isn't her real father. Trying to hide her little trouble, she sheepishly let out a fake smile and spoke up with not so stuttering voice.

 **''Shana thinks so too.''** Shirogane just stared amusedly at her weird replied.

'Thank God! I'll post a short thank you to Hiro Mashima's twitter later when I got home!' She reprimanded herself.

 **''I would like to know your sole reason why did you play 1o1 against Nijimura-kun?''**

 **''I was waiting too long for you to ask me about that, you know that Shirogane-jiji.''**

'This is it. Do or die.' With both arms on her chest, she faced straightly the Head Coach of Teiko's Basketball Club. Her rounded heterochromatic eyes darken slightly with a mild iciness. She stared thoroughly at old man's eyes. With a serious yet silky voice, she expressed her true intention.

 **''I am the Teiko's Supreme Commander so naturally I have the right to test one of our players by myself. Is something wrong with that?''**

The Head Coach was stunned by her unforeseen words. His mouth was hanging opened in shock. He looked keenly at the petite girl in front him. He can't believe Shana was changing drastically. Since her first visit and until now, he noted that each time she would pay a visit to him Shana always brought him a surprise turn of event. She always caught him guard with her sudden actions and announcement.

His eyes narrowed greatly not in suspicion but in respect and slight nervousness. He can't admit loudly but looking at Shana's heterochromatic eyes right now gave him a chill on his neck, his body was paralyzed and he has trouble in breathing because of only one reason. He was intimidated by her. He doesn't see him as his daughter but an influential person with great power and authority than him. She is in fact his superior while he is just a mere subordinate. She's still a child to take over already his father's duties.

With little courage, he spoke up his worry without an intention to offend her feelings.

 **''No, there isn't. I wasn't asking this to discourage or judge you but are you certain about taking over completely your father's position, Shana-hime?''**

 **''Yes, I'm absolutely certain. I'm the heiress after all. It is not something I can just disregard or abandon to. I have my own responsibilities and duties to fulfill. You as well were clearly aware of my family status and this matter shouldn't be taken up lightly. I can let him down. I feel grateful about your hidden concern though. Don't worry about me it's nothing I can handle.''**

 **''I am Akairyuuno Shana and that is my final decision.''** She ended her short speech with a confident smile.

Shirogane just sighed inwardly as accepted Shana's resolve. Well, it is the only thing he can do right now. He isn't the right place to persuade her to change her mind. He wasn't her real father. He was merely the assigned guardian. But it hurts him to watch Shana made a quick skip to her life. Starting today, she wasn't anymore the innocent naive girl Akairyuuno Shana. She is now the awaken heiress who welcomed the cruel, adult world of responsibilities and duties with open arms instead of enjoying her childhood years. This is the usual fate of child who was born from influential and powerful family. There's always the misfortune word 'Expectation'.

 **''Then I have nothing more to say about it. If you need help, I am honor to assist you anytime. I wish you good luck Shana-hime.''** He smiled then bowed at her in respect.

'This is beyond satisfaction.' Shana's eyes twinkled in delight.

'Everything is flowing in right direction.' Her lips were twitching to chuckle in triumph. She was hype at the easy twist of event. She expected the Head Coach would be skeptical about her sudden decision or would voice a protest like you're-too-young-to-fulfill-your-father's-duties. But she was wrong in some things. She underestimated the Head Coach's high level of understanding and kindness.

'Too much kindness might kill you.'

 **''Shirogane Kozo.''** Shana called him sternly. The old man just looked at her with different expression. He wasn't tense nor off guard. He was back at his usual professional self because right now he was talking to the heiress of Teiko and Akairyuuno family and the one and only Teiko's Supreme Commander/Regent Chairman.

 **''Yes, Akairyuuno-sama?''**

 **''From now on, you are no longer the Head Coach of Teiko's Basketball. I'm ordering you to sign your resignation letter tonight and send it to me afterwards.''** She doesn't blink at the now former Head Coach's bewildered reaction and just continued to talk.

 **''You don't need to hide it from me. At my father's farewell letter, he mentioned that you currently have an illness furthermore your frequently hard coughs are also the proof.''**

 **''I am not firing you without a reason. I want you resign so you can have a serious medical treatment before it get worse. I'm doing this for your sake Shirogane-jiji.''**

Shana doesn't know what gotten into her when she slowly embraced the shocked old man into a gentle hug.

 **''I'm sorry.''** She softly muttered as she released him. Now that her business was done here, she settled to leave the Gym and also to give Shirogane a peaceful moment alone with his thought.

* * *

 ** _Month of August, at Regent Chairman's Office._**

Shana was napping comfortably with her head lying on the top of her large mahogany table. She stirred when she heard a loud knock followed by a man's stern voice.

 **''Good Morning, Akairyuuno-sama! Sorry for the sudden interruption but I would like to have a word with you.''**

Stretching her body like a cat, she let out a silent yawn and gave the man permission to come in. With her half lidded heterochromatic eyes, she recognized the man in front her. A sudden Cheshire cat like smile formed on her young doll face.

 **''Ah well, if isn't the Great Coach Sanada..''** Her smile turned into smirk as she know him twitched in annoyance.

 **''You really seem jumpy these past two months?''** Shana made a funny face as Sanada didn't budge on his spot. Deciding to stop teasing him like a child, she cleared her throat, arms folded under her chin with her elbows on the top of the table. Her whole demeanor changed instantly in a second.

Sanada wondered just who really is this girl. She's the very same girl who he had encountered and scolded on the first day of school before. He wasn't questioning her being as Teiko's Supreme Commander but of course he was beyond shock and gulped in trouble as the former Head Coach Shirogane told him everything he needed to know. Well that was already two months ago, right now he does have nothing to say about the girl's way of leadership. The truth is he was amazed by her. She's only a 12 year old girl yet she's already a little bit matured and her mind is full of wisdom and intelligence. She's truly a young prodigy. What he was curious about is the girl's weird behavior and antics. He cut off his thoughts as he heard Shana's serious voice.

 **''Anyway, let's hear your reports.''** Sanada nodded slighty to her. He stepped forward and placed a white folder on the top of the table gently.

 **''I already finished the tasks you'd given to me last week.''** The bespectacled middle age man started.

 **''The extra practice activities for second and third string are successfully making a great impact to the every player's development. Some of them are starting to develop and improve their basketball skills.''**

 **''The first string members are doing fine as well, but some of them are having trouble to keep up with their new training regimen.''** At his statement, Shana raised a lone eyebrow.

 **''Oh why is that so?''**

 **''They are still too stubborn to accept and follow it.''** Sanada shifted in discomfort when he sensed the girl smirked oddly.

 **''I see, Is that all?''**

 **''Yes, Akairyuuno-sama''**

 **''Keep it up, Great Coach Sanada. The National Tournament will be next week. Put Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Haizaki in only one quarter. Leave the rest to Nijimura and other upperclassmen. I might pay a visit at the first stringers.''** Sanada widened his eyes at the last part.

 **''Don't tell me you'll reveal yourself to them Akairyuuno-sama?!''** He said it loudly. Before Sanada went into full panic she let out a chuckled to calm him down.

 **''Of course, not. Such thing mustn't happen, it might become a disaster. You and I know as well that it would be a foolish act.''**

 **''I'll visit them as Akairyuuno Shana, a normal middle school girl not as the Teiko's Supreme Commander. That is what I meant.''**

 **''However, convey this message to all the first string members, if they still hardheaded to follow Teiko-my policy, I am gladly to have them quit the Teiko's Basketball Club anytime.''**

 **''Yes I will.''** Sanada bowed in respect and was walking towards the door to leave when he was stopped on his tracks by his superior's voice.

 **''Ah, I nearly forgot. Someone from the third string will be promoted in the first string soon. That's all, you may leave.''** Sanada did another quick bow and left the Regent Chairman's Office completely.

As he reached the 1st string Gymnasium, he barked a loud order to everyone and that is to gather around in front him. Surveying the young players with his usual stern brown eyes he made an announcement.

 **''This is very important so you better all listen well.''**

 **''Those who are still stubborn to accept and follow the new training regimen, we are glad to have you quit the Teiko Basketball Club anytime.''** He ignored some unexpected gasps from the crowd and continued his speech.

 **''That's what Head Coach Scarlet said.''** Everyone completely went silent when they heard Sanada mentioned their new Head Coach's name. No complaints were heard. They rather keep it to themselves than to be demoted from 1st string or worst kick out from Teiko's Basketball. A rumor is a rumor. But the rumor about how the Head Coach Scarlet is a strict as a dictator is something they can't just ignored. Because they all know that is not a rumor anymore. It's a fact. It was proven two months ago, everyone was bewildered when almost half of the 1st string demoted to 2nd and 3rd string. And it was all their Head Coach Scarlet's deeds. Inwardly, they were kind of grateful that they haven't met that person in personal, yet. They much prefer Coach Sanada to be here with them rather than a person who shared similarities with a tyrant.

 **''Resume your training session. Nijimura, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine and Haizaki come with me. I have something to discuss with all of you.''**

* * *

Time flew quickly. Autumn was finally reaching its end. Winter will be in Japan soon.

The National Tournament has already ended. As Shana's expected Teiko won the top but that doesn't stop players doing their usual trainings. Ever since that, Teiko was invited to have a practice with other schools. But instead of sending the regular members of the team, the Teiko's Supreme Commander, Akairyuuno Shana dispatched a mixed team of people from 2nd and 3rd strings with Sanada coaching them on every game. Each player of the team varies every time Teiko has a practice game with other schools.

Tonight, Shana decided to visit her soon to be friend, Kuroko. They haven't seen each other for two months. She was now strolling with her golden skateboard on the way to 4th Gymnasium. She hummed in confusion when she didn't see the familiar blue haired boy who was always practicing here every night. Slowly walking up the stairs, she stopped on her tracks when she reached her usual spot on the second floor.

'I wonder..' A squeaking sound of door caught her intention. She made sure she hid herself well in the shadows before she looked to the possible intruder.

 **''Aomine Daiki.''** Her mouth silently muttered. She watched with interest as Aomine began his practice. She was aware that he was waiting for Kuroko to come too. A mischievous grin formed on her face when she noticed Aomine was kept on looking at the wall clock every minute.

'Awwiee…Sweet.. He is worry about Tetsuya-kun.' Then another creaking of the door heard through the Gym. Her heterochromatic orbs narrowed in confusion. She observed Kuroko who was walking towards Aomine with his head lowered slightly and wearing a gloomy expression.

Shana frowned at the familiar scene unfolded before her.

 **''Oh, you're late! Hey-''**

Aomine beamed in joy. His friend Kuroko was finally here. He paused for a moment as he saw Kuroko's face.

 **''What's wrong?''** Aomine asked.

 **''Aomine-kun.''** Kuroko lifted his head and stared intently at his friend with serious and trouble look.

 **''Are you feeling sick?''** Aomine knitted his dark eyebrows in concern.

 **''I'm thinking of quitting the basketball.''** Kuroko declared.

 **''What?! Why?!''** Aomine yelled in shock.

Shana was also in shock. She wasn't shock at Kuroko's resolve about quitting the basketball club. She already knew it because she had seen this before. She was bewildered to her own reaction. She can't understand why she felt a sudden tiny pang of guilt and pain as she watched Kuroko's pitiful appearance. Inside her, a part of her can't take to see Kuroko losing hope and slowly falling into despair.

 **''With my skills as they are, I don't think I'll ever be able to play on the same court with Aomine-kun nor be raised up to second string.''** She heard Kuroko explained it to Aomine with wavering crack voice. Then her frown turned into scowl as she noticed Kuroko's shaking fist.

'You idiot, yes you'll be able to play with him and you'll be raise into 1st string not in the 2nd string. Stop brooding. It's annoying.'

She really wanted to say it to Kuroko but she can't. She can't tell anyone her true identity. She can't introduce herself to anyone that she's Teiko's Supreme Commander, not even to Kuroko.

 **''I love basketball, but it's been a half year since I joined this club.''** Kuroko continued. Shana unconsciously gripped the hem of her skirt. She was annoyed. She doesn't get what was happening to her. She dislikes having herself lost against her emotions.

 **''I don't think that I can do anything about something that I'm not suited for after all.''** The crimson girl was now gritting her teeth.

 **''Especially at here Teikou Middle School, where I have nothing that I can contribute to this team.''** Kuroko pointed out.

'Shut up! Nonsense! You aren't useless Tetsuya-kun!' she screamed silently to him. She had enough watching his dramatic and hopelessness condition. While balling her tiny fists she waited for Aomine to voice out his famous Puremine!'s inspirational quote before she will make her move.

 **''There's no such thing as a useless player on a team.''** Aomine sternly spoked up his thought.

 **''Even if you can't play into games, I can't stand to think that a guy who stays later to practice than anybody in the first string—than anybody on the entire team—is completely useless!''**

 **''At the very least, I respected you for what you were doing, and you made me want to work even harder!''**

 **''I won't say that you can do anything as long as you don't give up, but if you give up, nothing is left behind.''**

 **''I… don't want you to give up basketball!''**

At that moment, Shana made her grand entrance. She jumped out from the second floor while calling Kuroko's first name.

 **''Tetsuuuuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-kunnnnn!''** Aomine and Kuroko gaped at her in shock. They were caught off guard at her sudden appearance. Shana swiftly landed with her two feet silently and in a blink of an eye, she dashed forward to the stiffened Kuroko. She locked him with her gentle hug while chanting some audible words.

 **''Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!''** She released him but hold his pale hands firmly. With a pouting lip, knitted red eyebrows, her lone dark blue and lone golden eye narrowed in completely mild anger and seriousness. Then she gave Kuroko a hell of speech.

 **''Your best friend is absolutely right this time. Don't you ever give up basketball, Kuroko Tetsuya!''** She doesn't care if she was yelling or Aomine and Kuroko were starting to tremble on their spot for unknown reason. She gently put one of her hand on Kuroko's rounded face and softly caressed it.

With much calmer voice, she asked him.

 **''Do you remember what I told you before?''** Shana smiled as she saw a brief glint on his deep blue oceanic orbs. She put slowly her forefinger on the top of his lip signaling to silence him. And she repeated her actions from their first encounter.

As she made an eye contact with Kuroko, she raised her hand and pointed her forefinger where his heart located.

 _ **''Tetsuya-kun, you're inborn with a rare gift inside you.''**_

Still not breaking her gaze to him, she moved up her hand and gently caressed the side of his calm oceanic eye.

 _ **''To see is to believe, but-''**_

Shana paused and placed her hand over his eyes to covered Kuroko's sight. Then she leaned forward and whispered her last sentence softly.

 _ **''-sometimes what's real is something you can't see…''**_

 **''Do you know why I told something like that to you? Because-''** She pointed a finger towards the confused and slightly paled Aomine.

 **''Like that idiot, He..and I.. We believe in you. We believe that you'll find your own and unique form of basketball. We believe as well that it is nothing but simply amazing. Keep that in your mind.''**

Then her mouth curved into a true smile. Kuroko can't helped but let out also a smile. He was really touched by Aomine's and Shana's words. Their words inspire him. They save him from falling completely into the endless despair. With new found strength from his two companions, he lifted his head, took a deep breath and decided to stand up and move forward again.

'It's too early to give up.' He told silently to himself. His attention shifted back at the two persons near him.

'Aomine-kun and Shana-san.'

'They really are great persons.' He smiled as he admired them.

'I promise, I won't disappoint you two.'

 **''Thank you Aomine-kun.''** Then he faced Aomine and bowed at him with gratitude. He tilted back his head to the crimson haired girl in front him. He smiled and also sincerely thanked her.

 **''Thank you Shana-san.''**

Shana smiled sheepishly at him while twirling a crimson stray hair on her finger with a tint of pink painted on her fatty cheeks. She was reverted again to her usual self. She was inwardly flaring in embarrassment at her past actions. She let her emotions took over her again and again.

'Fuck, I actually yelled again to someone!' She pointed out her ill-mannered reaction.

'Troublesome. I really need keep my emotions in check!'

But she sighed in relief as she realized that despite of her shameless acts, she didn't blurted out some of her secrets to him.

Shana looked in the direction when she heard a sudden sound of footsteps. Outside, her face was now clear of emotions, holding only a stoic and poker face but inside she was screaming in surprise at the foreseen arrival of three persons.

 **''Aomine''** a voice coming from the red haired boy named Akashi echoed throughout the Gym. There are two tall boys behind him. One has green hair locks, wearing framed glasses with a spray water bottle on his hand. While the other one has chin length lavender locks and droopy eyes, he was munching a piece of candy lollipop.

'They are here. Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara are the other members of Power Ranger.'

Shana who was beside Kuroko was forcefully pushing away her fangirling side to nowhere. She was trying her best to be not affected by her other side.

'His voice isn't sexy. Don't mesmerize by his voice..!' She was trying to convince herself as she observed them quietly.

 **''You were practicing at a place like this.''** Akashi stated the fact. Aomine stepped forward and put a hand on his hip. He answered Akashi's hidden inquiry.

 **''Yeah, since the gyms over there have too many people.''**

 **''I'm surprised you can practice so much by yourself.''** Murasakibara muttered with disbelief.

 **''I'm not alone.''** Aomine simple replied with a grin on his as he titled his head to Kuroko's direction. Akashi followed Aomine's gazed and gasped mildly in shock when he saw a blue haired boy standing a distance away from them. He also noticed the fiery red headed girl beside him who he easily recognized the girl whose name is Akairyuuno Shana.

'How come I didn't notice him?' Akashi questioned himself.

 **''Wait! Seriously?! How long have you been standing there?''** Murasakibara screamed who also noticed Kuroko's presence for the very first time.

 **''And who is this?''** Akashi asked Aomine for his name.

 **''Tetsu. We always practice together.''** Aomine replied with a grin.

 **''Did we always have a guy like him on the team?''** Murasakibara asked again another question.

 **''He isn't in the first string. He's still in the third string.''** Aomine explained

 **''Hmm.. That explains it. Let's go already.''** Murasakibara voiced out with less interest then let out a yawn.

 **''No.. I'm a little interested in him.''** Akashi declared. Midorima who was watching silently behind him, looked at Akashi. He was mildly surprised at Akashi's sudden action.

Akashi moved forward in front of calm and impassive Kuroko.

 **''You're interesting. This is the first time that I've seen this type.''** Kuroko stepped closer to face him.

 **''He may be hiding a talent that none of us have ever seen.''** Kuroko blinked in surprised. He remembered suddenly Shana's words about having a rare gift inside him.

 **''I'm sorry, but can you come with me for a minute?''** Akashi asked him politely.

To everyone surprised, the unnoticed crimson haired girl jumped off between Akashi and Kuroko interrupted them for a mean time.

'The nerve of him, it's should be my spotlight to enlighten Kuroko about his lack of presence.' She protested. She knew deeply that Akashi was the original one who really discovered Kuroko's talent.

'Still Akashi is the only way to get Tetsuya-kun in the first string.' She pouted as she realized it. She knew that she can't help Kuroko as middle school girl Akairyuuno Shana. And the option of telling them the truth that she's the Teiko Supreme is definitely out either. So she decided to let Akashi discovered Kuroko's hidden talent. She can't also just promote him easily without a reason. The other members of the Basketball Club would surely be suspicious of his sudden promotion.

The only reason she have, why she was against it, is she have a hunch that Akashi will use it to threaten Kuroko in the future.

Another sigh escaped from her lips.

'Ah.. I'm overthinking again.'

'However-' A grin formed on her face that made the others knitted their eyebrows in confusion.

'Is she going to challenge Akashi to a one on one match?' was they all speculated.

'-this isn't a show anymore where everything is scripted according to the director. This is reality.'

'-and more importantly, let's not forget who got more power than anyone else now.' Her grin turned into a mocking smug as she made an eye contact with Akashi's bloody eyes.

'Akashi-0 Shana-1'

She leaned forward and whispered a word to him.

 **''Goldilocks''**

Before Akashi asks her to clarify her word he noticed that she already left in haste. He was confused. He can't comprehend what just Shana's said to him. However, he was certain there's a hidden message to it.

'Hmm..' He just hummed in curiosity.

Then he shifted back his attention at another enigmatic person in front him. A light blue haired boy, with deep blue oceanic pair of eyes and has small build.

'He is possibly the person I was looking for and will be-' His lips curved and his red pair of vertical eyes grew in fraction as he muttered his next few words in excitement.

'-the Teiko's Sixth man'

* * *

 _ **Month of February. At Teiko Middle School.**_

After she had a brief discussion with Coach Sanada regarding this year Teiko's performance and preparation for next year's upcoming tournament, she settled to have a detour around the school campus. With her skateboard, she carefully skated along the corridors of Teiko's wide building. She looked at her wrist watch.

'It's already lunch time. I wonder where Tetsuya-kun is right now.'

She paused when her eye caught a familiar blonde guy who was walking a distance away in front of her.

'Ah, Kise Ryouta, be my lucky guest for a while.' Her bored eyes glinted brightly as her twisted mind thought of an idea.

With that, she brought out a paper, a marker and double-sided tape from her black shoulder bag. She started to write something on the paper and attached some tape on the back of the paper then put back the marker inside her bag.

'Fast and Furious: Whoever catches me first, will be my date this weekend. –Kise Ryouta.'

With a mischievous grin, she skated rapidly towards her target. Before Kise made a turn into the curve corner, Shana slapped harshly Kise's broad back with her palm to glue the paper properly on Kise's uniform.

Shana sweat dropped when she saw Kise's face planted straightly on the floor with a loud shriek coming from the blonde guy then burst with laughter.

 **''Ouccch!''** Kise yelped in pain at the sudden impact of his face with the stone cold floor.

 **''Oops- HAHAHA! Stupid blondie bimbo!''** Her very loud voice was heard throughout the long corridor and even inside the classrooms. Still laughing hardly, she made a quick escape by jumping over a veranda as she sensed students and teachers were coming outside from their respective classes to check what was happening.

Still in mildly pain, he finally got the energy to stand up while caressing his pretty face. He wished strongly to any Gods that his number one asset doesn't take up any damage or else he'll be screw.

Remembering that someone hit him, he turned back to see the person who dared to hurt the famous Kise-Ryouta-loves-by-everyone. He was going to ask his approaching fans when he sensed a chill on his back of his and froze in his spot. His honey eyes widened in horror and panic as he saw his fans' wild predatory eyes beamed in very dangerous manner.

His gulped in nervousness when his fans began to run towards to him with unbelievable speed. They look like they are in the marathon. And their goal is Kise Ryouta.

Following his instinct, Kise too sprinted forward to save his life.

Shana's laughter grew louder when she heard the expected sickening squeals from girls and squeaking sounds of shoes.

 **''HAHAHAH Rest in peace Kise.''** She continued to laugh then noticed that she was still in the mid-air. She looked up and her mismatched eyes widened in surprise.

'HOLY SHIT DID I JUST JUMP OUT FROM THE 4th FLOOR?!' Instead to feel nervous and afraid of her current situation, she screamed in enjoyment and joy.

 **''WOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING WITHOUT WINGS!''** She was grinning madly while roaring into laughs.

 **''THIS IS AWESOME! I"LL TRY TO JUMP FROM THE 5th FLOOR NEXT TIME!''** She loudly announced to the empty air. When she caught a glimpse of the ground floor, she flipped her skateboard and prepared her landing.

As she landed perfectly on the cemented floor, she noticed some people seating on the benches were suddenly stopped from eating their lunch as they gaped and gave her an incredulous looks. They were speechless in shock and disbelief.

Shrugging off their unwanted attention, she quickly skated away from the crowded outer canteen. She was stopped on her tracks when she saw the familiar teal blue locks of Kuroko on the near side. She decided to approach him.

 **''Tetsuya-kun!''** She greeted him with her usual poker face and soft and silky voice. She raised a hand and waved at him. As their distance was getting smaller, she saw that Kuroko isn't alone. He was having lunch with Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine. Her mouth opened slightly then quickly brought out her camera from her bag and took their amusing facial expressions.

Aomine's face was paled while his mouth was gaping widely and looking with saucer eyes at the wasted bento on the floor. Click! Shana snickered.

'Haha. Ahomine. Momoi will kill you if she know what you had just done to her handmade bento!'

Next to him was Murasakibara who was stopped from eating, with his mouth hanging open and didn't noticed that he dropped his chopsticks on his lap. Click!

Akashi and Midorima were sitting across from them. They wore similar shock faces. Click!

Then the last but not the least, she titled her head to the right. She was now in shock. Kuroko was staring at him with his usual deadpan and expressionless face. Pouting, she sighed in disappointment.

'Don't tell me he is technically a robot?'

 **''Shana-san, don't do that again. It's dangerous.''** Kuroko warned him. He also witnessed her previous stunt when she sudden jumped off from the 4th floor to the ground floor.

Scratching her red head, she just sheepishly forced a small on her face.

 **''Ah geez, don't worry yourself about me, I won't die just like that easily.''** Then she pulled him into a comforting hug.

'Tetsuya-kun, drop your mask! I know you're in trouble.' Kuroko finally let out a shocking reaction at her statement. Without intention to release him easily, she ran out her small hand on his back and caressed him tenderly.

 **''Before anything else, I want to congratulate you for making in the 1st string. I know you can do it.''**

 **''Thank you for believing me Shana-san.''** Shana smiled.

 **''And I'll always to.''** She added.

Before completely releasing him from her hug, she gave him an advice.

 **''One of essential ingredients in basketball particularly in passing a ball is timing.''**

 **''Keep this in your mind, Tetsuya-kun. When there is light, there is shadow.''** Kuroko looked at her with confuse expression.

 **''The stronger the light, the darker the shadow and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light.''**

 **''You are the shadow, Tetsuya-kun.''** She pointed a finger towards him.

 **''Then who is the light?''** Kuroko asked her.

 **''You'll definitely found him. But for a mean time, make your team become your light.''** Shana ruffled his spikey hair for a bit. She got pulled out a bento from her bag and handed it to Kuroko.

 **''That's a gift from me. You better eat it!''** She told him bashfully with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Kuroko smiled at her before he thanked her, appreciating her effort.

 **''I will, thank you very much for the help and this bento Shana-san.''**

Shana hop on her skateboard and gave Akashi a fleeting smirk before she left completely with a piece of teriyaki chicken that she stole from Murasakibara's bento unnoticed by everyone and began to munch the food slowly with delight.

'Well, I informed him first before he did.'

'Akashi-0 Shana-2'

She hummed innocently as she heard from a distance an exasperated shout coming from a certain boy with lavender locks who was fuming in rage.

 **''Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Mine-chin, Kuro-chin WHERE IS MY TERIYAKI CHICKEN?!''**

* * *

That time I got home, I jumped immediately to my bed and rest my tired body. Using my right hand, I pushed away some stray crimson locks from my face. I looked up the well painted ceiling with a pretty beautiful chandelier hanging on it.

Sighing, I still haven't forgotten what just happened these past months. It seems like my first year here in this world went by quickly.

Closing my half lidded eyes, I began to recollect the day when I ordered Shirogane-jiji to resign from his position. I clearly recall our past conversations.

Conversation filled with nothing but lies.

 _ **'Why? Why did I challenge Nijimura on 1on1 match without your consent?'**_

And I answered to him **''Well, I'm sorry for I didn't inform you about that. The truth is I really want to surprise you. I guess it went well though.''**

'Lie. Surprise him? Haha. Ridiculous. Who is he again to me? That's right. He's just my fake guardian. I am not the real Akairyuuno Shana. Why would I bother myself to give him a surprise?'

 _ **'When? When did I learn to perform some basketball skills?'**_

 _ **'How? How did I manage to keep up with Nijimura's speed and did the one man alley-oop?'**_

Then I answered to him **''Shirogane-jiji, everything is possible. I managed to keep with Nijimura's level because I always have the skills that I needed to. I hid it from you though because just like what I said to you before, I really want to surprise you.''**

Pfft to surprise him again? Another lie.

But it's true that I already have the skills enough to keep up with Shuzo-kun.

My real father in the other world is a basketball player and now currently a Sports Trainer and also a Coach to his team. I learned how to play basketball by watching him plays on the court.

Isn't he an amazing player? Yes, but it doesn't hide the fact that he is a bastard father.

Moving on.

 **''If you're wondering how I learned those advance skills all I can is, it just a matter of smart and hard work with a little spice of luck.''**

Didn't he sense that I said those words, just to outsmart him? What a foolish old man.

Oh, I also remembered him talking about how I and my father-in-paper are similar in many things.

' _ **I'm not surprised. You really inherit most of your dad's personality, particularly his genuine thinking. You two are very much alike.'**_

That is really outrageous. I am not similar to anyone. Not even to my bastard real father. I am not like him.

How would you accept a father who did nothing but to neglect and treat his own child like burden?

Well I can't blame him anyway he wasn't ready to be father. But it isn't my fault the fact that he impregnated my mother when they were still teenager.

Whatever.

Another thing is my father is obsessed with basketball while Basketball is my life. See the difference? So that's I can say we aren't alike in anything.

Anyway let's back to the main topic. Enough with the dramatic shit. It's already in the past.

 _ **'And last but not the least, a silent question that would sum it up all-'**_

 _ **'-What? What is my reason or intention to invite him play with me the fact that he is only a stranger to me?'**_

What was my answer to this question again? Oh that's right.

 **''I am the Teiko's Supreme Commander so naturally I have the right to test one of our players by myself. Is something wrong with that?''**

It's true but it isn't my real motive. I did it because it is necessary for my plans. What are my plans? I am not planning to change Teiko's own system of basketball. Why? It's difficult and troublesome. Even though I am the Supreme Commander I can't still completely alter my-father-in-papers' policies and rules easily because of two reasons.

 **''First, I'm still underage-''** Well, even though I managed to deceive Shirogane-jiji, I can't deceive everyone.

 **''-and lastly it's involve my gender. I'm a girl.''**

I can't expect all members of the Basketball Club to follow me if I reveal my identity. I am certain that they will just laugh at my ridiculous announcement.

They would think that I went nuts. That's why, I settled to stay in the shadow while pulling the strings of my puppets.

 **''Yeah! My reliable and soon to be puppets.''** I smirked when Shirogane-jiji's, Sanada's and Shuzo-kun's faces flashed on my mind.

Something caught my golden eye, a sealed small envelope on the top of my desk besides my red laptop. My hand picked it up and slowly opened it.

'What is this? Don't tell me another mind blowing revelation?' I was humming with interest as I flipped the paper inside the envelope to open.

 **''Dear Shana,''** a lone eyebrow of mine rose automatically as I read the first words written in the paper.

'Dear Shana, Dear Shana,' I covered my mouth to suppressed tiny laughs coming from it.

'A love letter?' But my guess was proven wrong when I read the next lines.

 **''I know what I did to you is unforgivable. I'm really sorry for I wasn't a good father to you. Forgive me Shana. I was so blind to see your worth. I am too selfish.''**

My mouth slightly opened in shock and suddenly gazed my heterochromatic eyes away from the letter.

 **''This can't be.. This is Teiko Satoshi's letter to real Akairyuuno Shana.''** I was having a second thought to continue it reading. This is too personal. The letter contained Teiko Satoshi's personal feelings and conflicts. I haven't the rights to read it because I am not truly his daughter, Akairyuuno Shana. I am merely a misfortunate impostor girl who's taking advantage everything just to survive this cruel world.

'Then you don't have the rights to use their family name and status too because you aren't the real Akairyuuno Shana. You're just inside her body in fact.' I heard my conscience was starting to bitch slap me again with reality.

Sighing, I gently massaged my head to clear my mind. I should stop overthinking and making everything complicated. I should stop thinking that I'm not the real Akairyuuno Shana because how much I wanted to go back to my own body and my former life it is a hundred percent impossible.

'I had enough of this shit.' Then I opened again the letter and resume reading. Ready or not, I'll face everything because that is the only option that I have.

 **''I'm too self-centered. I didn't see that I'm already hurting your mother and even you because of my actions. Forgive me. I didn't even let you use my last name even though you're my own child.''** My mismatched eyes bulged out from the sockets.

 **''Fuck! He's what.. my father-in-paper is what? My real father?''** I continued to read hoping to see an explanation.

 **''We share same blood yet all what I did was neglected and ignored you. I'm sorry that I discriminated you just because you were born as girl I didn't give you a chance to prove yourself to me. I abandoned my responsibilities as your father and chose to prioritize our wealth. Forgive me. Every time you tried to earn my attention I just ignored you and your little efforts.''**

 **''I am very sorry that I stripped your rights to become our family's successor because I was too devastated to accept that you aren't born as boy. But all of my mistakes made me realize that how ungrateful man I am. I failed to see that you and your mother are the only family I have. And that you and your mother are the greatest gifts I had received from God.''**

 **''I'm so sorry for everything. Shana my daughter, I love you. Please give me another chance to correct my mistakes. It won't happen again. I will do anything so just please I want you to open your beautiful pair of eyes baby. Please. I and your mother will be waiting here for you always. We already miss you.''**

 **''We love you forever and ever,**

 **Teiko Satoshi.''**

I just stared at the letter with dumbfounded face. I felt a droplet of tear flowing on my cheek. My hands was shaking for unknown reason as I wiped it and wondering where the hell it came from. Closing and putting back properly the oh-so-letter-filled-with-damn-feels inside the envelope and hide it to one of my drawers.

 **'…...'** I was to speechless to say anything. I place a hand above my chest and felt the abnormally beating of my heart.

'I wonder if my real parents also regret-..nevermind.'Sighing heavily, I reached a very big fluffy pillow and burrowed my face there. I need to focus on what I have right now. Don't dwell too much in the past or I'll fail to see the life's beauty. What I have right now is-

 **''Power.''** My tiny mouth muttered. Shifting my attention, I began to plan some preparation for next year's possible events. A sudden flashbacks of what happened to Generation of Miracles' boys on their second year, I bit my lip with anticipation.

 **''Next year is the beginning of the tragedy..''** Will I be able to refrain that to happen? Am I even wanted to stop them from going to immense 'changes'? And there, the grand entrance of the great 'Why'. Why should I do that? For who? For myself? Or just to feed my conscience?

 **''I don't know anymore.''** Sighing, I closed my eyes and let the darkness engulfed me into deep slumber.

 **''Maybe it's better to do something imperfectly than to do nothing perfectly.''**

* * *

 _ **Chapter's Summary:**_

Spring

\- Shana's first time attending her class. (Beating Akashi's score in the pre-test.)

\- Shana informed Shirogane about Kuroko.

\- Cafeteria's Incident (The Forbidden Kiss between Njimura and Haizaki, Challenging Nijimura on 1o1 match.)

\- Haizaki and Shana first real fight. ( Haizaki's ass was beaten. I'm not a biased. Haizaki has also important role to this story like everyone else.)

\- Shana and Nijimura 1on1 match at 1st string Gym. ( Also a glimpse of Shana's skills)

\- Shana's decent meeting with GoM.

\- Kuroko and Shana's relationship little development. (Will Kuroko become her soon to be friend?)

\- Aomine and Kuroko's first encounter in 4th Gymnasium (canon)

\- Shana's put her plan into action. (Taking over her father's position as Teiko's Supreme Commander, She became the new Teiko's Invisible Head Coach Scarlet and Ordered Shirogane to resign from Teiko.)

Summer (August)

\- Shana was doing her duty as Teiko Supreme Commander and Head Coach with her subordinate, Sanada.

\- Shana was making little changes to Basketball Club. (New Training Regimen, Extra Pratices etc)

Autumn

\- Kuroko thought of quitting the basketball club (semi-canon)

\- Akashi and Kuroko first encounter. (Inevitable meeting)

Winter

\- Shana's prank to Kise. (She's finally showing her playful side.)

\- Shana congratulated Kuroko as he was promoted to the first string and helped him with his conflict regarding his timing.

\- Shana's personal and inner conflict. (Well, she's still confused. The poor girl.)

\- Some revelations about Shana's family. (Hahaha shocking isn't? Well I'm not shock. I'm the author after all. LOL)

\- Shana's vague resolve.

 _ **Trivia:**_

 _ **'Goldilocks'**_ means Good Luck. Shana said that to Akashi to challenge him in the near future.

 **'Red Theme'** is the theme I use and will continue use for every title of the chapter of this story.

(Chapter 1: Because red isn't just the color of fate.) (and luck)

(Chapter 2: It is also symbolizes power.)(and angst)

 _ **Author's Note:** _ And that's sum their first year! Hell yeah! 3 more chapters and Teiko Arc will finally reach its ending. Then after that you'll finally see the other Kuroko no Basuke characters as well (Kagami, Seirin, Kaijo, and many more). Anyway, how's the second chapter? I just hope again the Kuroko no Basuke aren't OOC. Next chapter, Kise will be given more spots. (hopefully XD) Well, all I can say is the Third Chapter will be focus on their Second Year of their Middle School.

I feel grateful to everyone who did review, favorite and follow this story. I humbly appreciate it!

Again feel free to ask a question or give comments/criticisms. I would like to hear your thoughts!

Reviews are love. Thank you very much!

*I'm out to brood on the corner because episode 75 was delayed again. How sad. :(

Anyway, See you on the next update. Bye!


End file.
